Hate To Love
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome has managed to escape her prison and now has a mission to complete, where she brings Sasuke to the...dark side? Will she be able to go through with it, what will happen when she meets her love after being imprisoned for over fifteen years in solitary confinement by him? Rated M. Adding some chapters in between old ones! Editing!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary- **Kagome has managed to escape her prison and now has a mission to complete, where she brings Uchiha, Sasuke to the…dark side? Will she be able to go through with it, what will happen when she meets her love after being imprisoned for over fifteen years in solitary confinement by him?

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

_**Drip**_

_**Splish**_

_**Drop**_

The sounds of water dripping onto the craggily rocks below, bats and rats squeaking were the only sound that could be heard in the old cave dungeon. The air was stale and smelled of rats and bat droppings. There was a slight chill in the air, the only opening to the cave dungeon blew in a wintry breeze, yet no light entered the through the hole.

The chains on her wrists and ankles dug into her skin, however she had them on so long she felt no pain from them. Her facial features pale and worn with dirt and grime. Her lips once a deep lively scarlet, a pale pink, crusted over with dried blood from a busted lip. Her hair once black, now the color of earth, her body once an ethereal delight marred with old bruises and cuts crusted over with old blood.

Her body was emaciated from a lack of food, her belly however did not groan to tell its master for it knew no food would come. Her body hung from the ceiling like a hunk a meat, the only thing keeping her up was the cold, rusted chains. She lay in a dungeon long forgotten by the man she once held dear.

The feelings that she felt were strong and her heart heavy knowing that the one she loved had found her love to be a weakness, but she knew the reason why he locked her up was because he loved her. He didn't want anyone to forsake their love, or at least that is what she had convinced her heart of, or maybe it was the whisperings of her mind trying to keep her sane, for who knew the true feelings of the Snake Sanin Orochimaru. She could only spend her time locked up in solitary confinement reminiscing of the love they shared.

_"Orochimaru your mission is simple, watch over and protect Kagome-hime for the duration of her visit," the third hokage ordered, stamping away at paperwork. Orochimaru nodded towards the hokage turning towards the princess._

_"Milady," he said bowing. Kagome watched the one they called the Snake Sanin._

_She rose from her seat, her hands going to her veil lifting it away from her face. "Hello," she said bowing back._

_"If you would follow me I will take you to where you will be staying," he said politely._

_She inclined her head, motioning for him to lead the way. He smiled a wide smile, before heading off, the princess following behind him._

_She smiled at his back; she had waited a long time for this meeting to take place._

It was their first encounter, at least it was that Orochimaru could remember, but Kagome remembered their first real encounter. He had saved her life five years prior to that day, she was about to raped by rouge ninja when he came and saved her. She had vowed to find him and make him her hers.

_"You seem to be adjusting well here in Konoha," Orochimaru said holding a pink petal in between his fingers, appearing from behind the tree._

_"Orochimaru, I love you," she said turning around coming face to face with a sly predator. There were nose to nose, they had been playing a game of cat and mouse this past month._

_He drew back, "Love is a weakness, a weakness that I shall never possess," he said sneering at the very thought of the four-letter word called love._

_She smiled taking hold of his vest, bringing him closer, "I know and I don't expect your love,' she whispered against his lips, smiling oh so sweetly._

_Orochimaru eyed her pink lips that were much like the petal he had just dropped on the forest floor. "As long as you know Ka-go-me," he whispered, smashing his lips against hers, kissing her brutally. Their tongues battled for dominance, while Orochimaru's hands traveling the length of her body stopping at her ass, pulling her flush against him. She moaned into his mouth feeling all of him through his uniform._

_They broke apart for air. Orochimaru made a sign teleporting them to his room. He threw her on the bed coming down on her, they lips meeting once more. He pressed her into the bed, his hand fondling her breast through her dress. He ground his lower half against her, eliciting another moan._

_She arched her back into him, shuddering at the feel of him against her._

They had hot, passionate sex and for a while everything seemed perfect. He didn't shower her with open affection, but in that room in that bed they were one. Their bodies and souls were one, intertwined in an intricate tapestry of passion, lust, a fervor for each other like no other. Then the war came and Orochimaru personality became warped. He lost many pupils and little by little she lost the man she loved. Then the experimenting started, but she vowed to be by his side forever. Yet despite her feelings, she never told Orochimaru that the one thing he sought she already possessed..._**immortality**__._

She couldn't age instead retained the body of a young woman and could not die. She had been decapitated, pulled apart by horses, burned on the pyre with claims of her being a witch, drowned later on for the same claims, impaled on many battlefields, and even eaten alive. Her heart knew that if Orochimaru possessed true immortality he would despise it. It was the reason she never asked for his love, because she knew in her heart that she truly could not be with him forever. She could altered her age to appear as if she were aging until he met his untimely end but that was it.

Kagome watched and did nothing, but she had been tainted and drawn to his dark light like a moth to a flame. When the Third hokage grew suspicious it was too late to save Orochimaru's victims. She knew it and Orochimaru knew it as well, his arrogance grew to new leaps and bounds and it only got worse when the Third made Jiraya's pupil; Minato, fourth hokage.

It was soon after that Orochimaru locked her away, here in this dungeon where he did his first experiments. When Orochimaru's kidnapping of Konoha subjects started becoming more frequent and open as his experiments became more heinous and power-crazy; then the third hokage came for him, but he could not take his ex-pupil's life and Orochimaru fled, leaving her all alone and forgotten.

At least that was until another came a man in wearing an orange swirling mask. He tortured her for Orochimaru's whereabouts wishing to recruit him for his gang. She told him nothing even when the man tried to invade her mind. He kept at it till he realized she would not yield, but he would not grant her a mercy death, _'ha, ha,'_ if only he knew she could not die.

The man left her there to rot with the wounds he had inflicted upon her person. She held no grudge against the man; she only wished to be with her love once more.

She was content to hold onto her last piece of sanity.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Her head hung low her head felt really heavy, she knew not how much time had passed, or when she had last seen the light. She wanted to be with Orochimaru again, to raise Anko with him, yet somewhere in her heart it screamed that he no longer existed. So there she remained left utterly alone in this cold and dreary place with no one to hear her woes. Not that she knew if she could talk or walk anymore with how long she had not used the muscles.

She opened her mouth but only a raspy broken ah came out. Her throat felt raw, her legs she could barely feel. She knew that if she wanted to be with her love again, or at the very least live life that she had to escape from this hell hole. She forwent trying to speak, instead tried to swing her legs to get motion back in them and for what seemed like weeks she worked on regaining the strength in her legs once more.

She started off with simply swinging them, then wiggling her toes before trying to bend and flex her knees. Her muscles ached, she swore she could hear them groan and squeak. She kept it up flexing, bending, twisting, and truning.

She started wiggling her fingers next to loosen her arm muscles that were locked up. Then tried to pull herself up which might have been harder if she had weighed more, but since she was just skin and bone this took only what seemed like months of practice considering she had nothing in her gut and barely any energy at all.

At the end she was able to lift herself up fully, but here came the hard part, releasing herself from her chains.

She surmised that it probably wouldn't be that hard. Time and water than occasionally leaked from the ceiling, than kept her hydrated had rusted the chains. She spent days yanking away at her chain, but it did not seem to want to give in, then it happened one morning she heard the evident creaked and smiled a cracked smile. She began to swing herself harder, and was filled with vigor pulling once more at the chain, till she heard a snap and a clink of the chain links breaking. She braced herself for the evident fall, not that it could kill her, but she would hate to end up breaking the bones she had worked so hard to strengthening.

As she fell, she was ill-prepared for a deep pool of frigid, water, she attempted to float but realized since she was skin and bones now she did not possess as much buoyancy she used to. She inevitably started to sink, her body squirmed as her hands flailed around as she tried her hardest to swim to the surface, realizing she had made a mistake, her ankles still bound. Her legs felt like lead in the water as the chains weight though rusted was still quite heavy.

It felt as if the water itself were attacking her from all sides attempting to pull her down into its watery depths. The more she struggled against the water the more disorientated she felt; up down, left, right, her sense of direction gone as she struggled to reach the surface. Her hands became tangled in her hair as she attempted to reach once more but to no avail she continued to struggle on. She didn't try to hold her breath, she could not die that was proven long ago. Her lungs burned on instinct for more air and even though she knew it was not possible unless she could get to the surface.

Her appendages felt heavy from her struggles. Cold water continued to fill her lungs, her blood pounded behind her eyes, and her head felt like it would burst at any given moment, but she would not give in. Yet even with that thought in mind her eyes grew droopy. She wished that he could save her. She shook that thought she had to save herself, no more weakling Kagome. She decided to test her legs strength stilling all movements allowing her body to drop to the bottom which was not as deep as she though, before launching herself upward with all the strength she could muster.

As she broke the surface she reached out for the ledge. Her hands caught it barely as held on for dear life, she pulled herself up coughing up gallons of water, before taking in a deep gulps of air. Her chest heaved up and down as she lay there soaking wet and tired. Her lungs felt raw and her body felt sore from her attempt at saving her life. Her eyes began to droop as she fell into unconsciousness.

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

When Kagome awakened again it to the same darkness she had become accustomed to. Rising on her hands and knees the rocks cutting into her skin.

Gritting her teeth as she tried to stand with some failed attempts before she managed to stand to her full height. Huffing slightly as the aches hit her all at once and she held onto a nearby rock.

Feeling a little confident after a little bit, she slowly let go of the rock. Her body stretching as she took one step at a time. Which was hard with the chains on her ankles. She bent down feeling around her for a small rock to use, after a few minutes she found one. She picked it up raising it up before bringing it down on her chains. She kept doing this over and over till it finally broke. She threw the rock to the side, flexing and making swiveling motions with her ankles.

She reached up slowly taking off her torn clothes, before heading back to the water. She ripped off a piece of her outer kimono scrubbing herself with it, scrubbing at her hair. She was sure if she could see the water it would be brown and dirty. She hated being dirty and used to love taking baths. Lifting herself out of the water and putting on the inner kimono that had sustained minimal damage from the masked man.

Kagome started off walking slowly her feet before taking a few wider steps.

She moved towards the hole, climbing up the rocks towards the hole proved to be a hard feet.

Kagome could feel the blisters and cuts marring her skin on the climb up. She could feel blisters developing on her hands and feet. _Come on just think each cut means I'm closer to the goal at hand. _She kept moving til she finally reached the top. She smiled moving through the hole. Not giving two flips at the rocks jabbing at her sides as she finally saw a light. She shielded her eyes from the blinding sun; she blinked trying to adjust to the light but knew it would take time; only making out a blurry image the forest line with a well-worn path leading down the mountainside into the forest. She shut her eyes.

Her other senses had increased dramatically from being in the darkness so long; so she decided to trust them.

Moving along the path, taking small steps her hands in front of her. After wandering around for what felt like hours she decided to think smart. She went over how she could go about finding her way before it hit her to try...something she hadn't done in a very long time.

Kagome let out a little sigh, concenration on trying to find the center of her soul. She almost gave up when she found it. Feeling the hum of life within, the radiating light that was her very being, her _reiki_. She smiled latching on to it concentrated her reiki into her feet, using her powers to see through them. She smiled when she saw her surroundings in a hue of pink, through the life vibrations the earth gave off. A raspy breath escaped her lips before she breathed in, taking in a breath fresh air.

Now all she needed to do was find something to eat and some clean water to drink. Looking all around her, searching the forest floor and bushes she passed by. Finally she moved towards the trees, looking for a loose, strong branch she could use. She spent what felt like days in the forest before she found a decent one, finding a sharp rock to sharpen one end into a spear. She spread out her powers looking for a river. She found concentrate her reiki flowing throughout the forest before it finally located one and headed off in that direction.

Kagome pushed aside branches that tried to scratch a tug at her clothes. She could hear everything moving, it was like an overload compared to her cave, where she heard very little. The silence of her prison had caused her ears so seek out any sound sharpening her hearing greatly.

She could hear it all from the tree branches creaking, to the squirrels chattering about in their foreign tongue, the wind whistling by throughout the forest rustling the leaves here and there, the birds sang songs that traveled on the wind, insects hummed and flew by their wings creating a buzzing noise in her ear, the rustle of animals rooting in underbrush near her feet, the scrabbling of lizards on the tree a few feet away, the groaning of trees as a strong gust of wind passed by, ruffling, ticking, tapping, rattling, grating, the beat of paws against the path, a harmonic rhythm of nature if there ever were one. almost like a melodic song that only nature knew how to dance to.

She moved on hearing the sound of rushing water getting closer. She quickened her pace, smiling at the sight of a pink river. She smiled moving towards the water bending down cupping her hand, feeling the cold, fresh water run down her throat. Once she was hydrated she lifted her arm raising her stick up at the water watching and waiting, listening for the sound of fishes.

She brought her stick down running a trout through, she smiled as it squirm for a minute before going still, she continued this process for a which catching three more fishes. A little while later had a fire going and her fish were cooking. She ate with much vigor and drank much from the river, resting once she had her fill and when morning came repeated the process over again.

Before traveling alongside the river east.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary- **Kagome has managed to escape her prison and now has a mission to complete, where she brings Uchiha, Sasuke to the…dark side? Will she be able to go through with it, what will happen when she meets her love after being imprisoned for over twelve years in solitary confinement by him?

* * *

**3 Days Later**

She had managed to make it out of the woods surviving on fish and water. She discarded her make-shift spear when she entered the market not wanting to look like more of a savage than she already did. She moved in between stalls picking up things she could slip by the salesmen and women.

She walked towards edge of the town. Where she found a nice, homely lady and asked if she could use her bathroom. The woman thought her a refugee and showed her the way, saying she could even stay the night. She thanked the woman entering the bathroom with a make-shift sack in her arms.

She pulled out a small pile of clothes she had taken from the market, taking a real shower for the first time in a while; she lathered herself with soap, scrubbing her hair, washing away dirt and dust. She dried off, before picking out certain pieces to wear. She grimacing at the sight of herself in the mirror because of how much of her body showed. She slipped on a netted undershirt, before she pulled a low red V-neck over it that was tight around her chest area.

She was thankful that her powers had healed her scars, well almost all; her powers could never erase the star-shaped scar on her side. She slipped on a pair of black legging, shimming into a red skirt. She slipped on a pair of red fighting geta. The stand she had stolen from must have been to appeal to ninjas.

She looked at the rest of the clothes slipping them back into the sack, throwing away the soiled clothes. She exited the bathroom; the woman coming out of what she assumed was the kitchen. She still relied of her powers to tell her where everything was so certain things could be difficult to see, but as time passed on her she got the hang of it.

The woman smiled at her before eyes her make-shift sack. The woman let out a small noise disappearing into a closet. She came back with a sturdy looking backpack, heading towards the kitchen. Kagome followed watching her wrapped up some bread and dry meat putting it in the backpack. The woman moved towards the fridge putting water bottle in it; leaving out the kitchen to head upstairs. Kagome heard shuffling up stairs before she came back with a long black jacket that was sleeveless and black gloves fingerless gloves, a blank forehead protector and a weapons pouch.

Kagome took the jacket from the woman's outstretched hands. She slipped the jacket on buttoning two of the middle buttons, taking the gloves from her and putting them on as well. The lady smiled at her handing her a blank forehead protector. She wondered where the woman got these, giving her a questioning looked. She blushed deciding to explain

"Now you look like a true ninja, my little girl liked to act like a ninja all the time, but she passed last year. The stuff was just going to collect dust and your outfit just reminded me of a ninja, so it fits that I should give it to someone in need, plus this sack you can use to hold your stuff much more sturdier than the one you have," she said handing her the sack.

"The forehead protector will keep your hair out of the way, you can etch any symbol you want on it and maybe if you training you can use those weapons, and there is some money that can last you for a little bit," she explained.

"Thank you, I used to be around ninjas so I know how to use the weapons. Thank you this will help me greatly on my journey," she said putting her clothes in the sack. She hugged the woman, thanking her again. She placed the sack on her back, bowing towards the woman.

"Are you sure you do not want to stay the night," she asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes I must there is somewhere I must go, but thank you again for this. If I ever meet you again I promise to repay you," she said taking off.

The woman smiled waving her goodbye, "Good luck, I hope you arrive at your destination safely," she shouted after her. Kagome sent her a backwards wave, continuing down the path.

"I will," she shouted back. She coughed a little her throat feeling raw again as she continued on her journey down the travel-worn path dense woods on both sides of the path.

Her time in the forest had proved useful. She had time to contemplate and rearrange her thoughts. Orochimaru had abandoned her and was probably an old man now. She still loved him, but she knew better and that she needed to move on. She had decided to go visit back to back to Konohagakure and start anew.

Hopefully no one she knew was still alive, then again it would be her luck that they all would be alive and sure enough when she asked around somehow they managed to survive, well except for the fourth Hokage who died protecting Konoha from the nine tails.

* * *

As she traveled towards her destination her curiosity got the better of her and she found out what had happened while she was locked away. Apparently Orochimaru had survived and ending up joining the _Akatsuki_ a word she had not heard since that man first came and tortured her for his whereabouts, but he ended up leaving them and there were whispers that he was doing something in the shadows, others said he was an old decrepit man who was long gone; which is what she had wanted to convince herself back in the forest but in reality she knew Orochimaru would never die so easily.

As the hours passed by and the morning turned to late afternoon, Kagome was thankful she had not run into any rogue bandits, or ninja. Sure she could defend herself, but every now and then her body still felt week. It would take some time before she was truly back to normal, if she was ever that.

She continued her trek towards Konohagakure, deciding to try something Orochimaru had told her. Orochimaru was told her that her power was similar to chakra, so maybe she could become her own type of ninja, a miko ninja. She stopped in her tracks moving off the side of the road, pulling a kunai out of the weapons pouch and started carving a symbol in it, when she was done she looked at her handy work; it was the Shikon no Tama, the jewel which was her whole reason she ended up in this world. With her pink hazed sight the symbol looked just like the accursed jewel.

The world around her seemed to dim as she thought of her last moments in her old world, her last moments with her adopted son and the Inu-tachi, she remembered the final battle between her and Naraku and his horde of demons.

She pulled back her long locks of hair surprised that a good washing was all it needed, putting on the forehead protector. She decided to take a detour and travel around a little first, pick up some jutsus before she went strutting in to Konoha with this emblem on. She sighed; moving more into the surrounding woods before making camp.

She pulled out some of the dry meat the woman had given her taking a bite out of it. She settled down inside of the hollow upraised roots of huge tree, swallowing the last of the meat washing it down with some water. She expanded her powers around her to alert her of enemies, arming herself with a kunai in each hand just in case, before she closed her eyes concentrating on her center.

* * *

_**Mind**_

_**It has been a very long time Shikon no Miko, we already know why you have come. And to say we are happy with the decisions you have made young one is a far cry from the truth. We a greatly saddened and greatly disappointed.**_

_'I realize that, I don't wish to be judged right now. I just want to center myself. I realize there is a possibility that Orochimaru is doing heinous crimes and that I stood by and watched, it was one of my greatest mistake and I know that he must be stopped. I have merely come to cleanse myself and I shall train'_

_**We realized long ago only one being could possess us Kagome and we chose you. We trust that you will not make the same mistakes twice.**_

_'I swear this before you Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. You did not misplace your trust. I will rise above this and defeat him._

_**No, you will not.**_

_What, but I thought that you wished me to defeat him._

_**It is no longer your problem to fix, but there is one you must help to overcome the many trials he shall face.**_

_Who is this man?_

_**Not a man, still very much a growing boy, filled with much hatred.**_

_Then who is this boy I shall help?_

_**I am sure you remember the man with the mask, one of his descendants Uchiha, Sasuke in time will betray Konoha and join Orochimaru in order to achieve his revenge on his brother whom murdered his whole clan. He will grow up to be strong and whether he succeeds in his plans for revenge we can not say, but we can tell you that you must be there by his side. You shall help to deliver him to Orochimaru and when the time comes follow him through out his journey, but you must not engage the blonde jinchuriki, lest the balance will tip.**_

_This boy, Uchiha, Sasuke he will become evil won't he?_

_**Yes it is inevitable, though the blonde one will try to bring him back to the good side. He shall not be swayed so easily, but this is necessary to achieve a greater good.**_

_"Greater Good" how I loathe the word, but I don't understand. Then why not just help the boy now overcome his hatred, cleanse his spirit._

_**Because this is his fate, you must do as we say, lest terrible things happen. You should very well know fate does what it pleases.**_

_Then their fate can change their fate. Didn't I change my fate, it was fate who thought I would fall prey to Magatsuhi's poisonous words, but I resisted the temptation. Fate can sometimes underestimate humans and demons, yet we manage to survive despite all that fate throws our way._

_**Your words have been heard well miko. We know that you have come for cleansing but do not underestimate your feelings, you will be around him again. You must not give in.**_

_I know. I shall do as I have been told, let them change their own fate. I will be very careful, a part of my heart still loves him, but I will overcome and persevere._

_**Good then finish your cleansing and go forth with your mission young one and may fate shine mercy on ye.**_

_As you wish Shikon no Tama._

Kagome felt their presence leave, but knew they would watch from afar. She sighed searching within herself, going to her center. Her mind expanded as she floated by watching as clocks and images passing by, memories of her past endeavors and adventures. She closed everything off, concentrating on the good, pure essence within.

She sought it out wrapping her fingers tightly around it, grasping it pulling it in.

She let loose a silent scream as the essence ripped and tore at her very soul. Her head thrashed violently as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

Her hands clenched at the sensation that was akin to when she had been burned alive. She felt like tearing at her chest as the pain grew, her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, as her head leaned back letting out an earth shattering scream, falling back before darkness enveloped her.

All around her she could here screams; a fire was blazing in the midst of the darkness she saw them, children and innocent civilians running in her direction as a dark figure was hot on their. They pulled at her clothes begging her to save then, tears in their eyes, their screams getting louder as the figure came close. Her eyes watered at the sight of a pale figure with long blank, sleek hair, and eyes, a predator's eyes; snake eyes.

She dropped to her knees wailing loudly realizing these were the souls that Orochimaru had made suffer. Those innocent people died because of her naivety. **_Her Mistake_.** Her head hanging low, her hair a dark shadow surrounding her. Her very visage changing as her body was pulled forward, her appendages hung lifelessly as she resembles a broken doll.

She coughed up blood as her body was squeezed by the very essence of her impurities and mistakes. She couldn't even scream anymore as she felt her ribs breaking puncturing her lungs. The first signs of cyanosis began, her body turning a sickly bluish, purple. Her veins bulged, yet her immortality would not let her give in.

The pain only increased as her body attempted to heal itself only to be crushed once more. She was thankful when her lungs repaired themselves

She knew she could give in, she bit through her lip to lock out the pain, lifting her hand up that was shaking on the verge of falling off. She closed her eyes trying to repulse the darkness but to no avail her powers wouldn't come.

She could not give in Kagome tried to break away from the darkness, but it was determined to hold her down.

She realized unless her body was repaired she could not do this. She took a shaky breath her eyes opened a bright white light illuminating her eyes, a pulse echoed throughout the darkness.

She could feel the tissues stitching themselves together, bones mending, her blood pumping at full throttle. She let loose a battle cry, her powers surrounding her body as she pushed back the darkness.

The fight was on and Kagome would overcome this and do her duty.

She would help this _Uchiha Sasuke._

* * *

**TBC! Review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Journey to Konoha

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Kagome blinked back the sleep from her eyes, running her fingers through her hair. She had spent the whole night fighting the darkness with in her, she was exhausted. She stretched her arms yawning, before she moved from the hollow of the tree. She was thankful that no enemies came while she slept. She was greeted with the sight of nature in full color; she shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. She moved her hands away trying to adjust, but damn it hurt. _'Best to stick to pink sight,' _calling forth her powers. Her powers came forth in a giant wave now that it was no longer influenced by the darkness within.

"Nya," letting out a pleased sigh feeling whole.

She reached into her pack taking a swig of water and nibble a little of her dry meat. She picked up the pack putting it on her back before beginning her trek anew. This time she went for a different reason _Uchiha Sasuke_. The Shikon had sent a mental image to her of the boy with onyx hair and an arrogant look to sewn on to his face, as well as a message that she had a month to train before she met him. He had looks that would probably appeal to girls his age, but just wait till she got there. She always loved to knock those types of boys down a few pegs back when she was in school.

She remembered Hōjō before became the pansy he is today or at least in the future, he was the most arrogant and biggest bully in grade school. She remembered him saying something mean to her, teasing her with that silly "Kagome, Kagome" game and she gave him one good slap to the face. She remember how he came to school the next day his clothes fixed properly, his hair nice and neat, he was polite to everyone and at lunch he asked her out. He became a respectable gentleman, it was too bad for him that she had always been attracted to bad boys, so she of course rejected him, but her best gals who were still with her back then; Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka egged him on, saying she was just playing "hard to get."

A small smile formed on her lips when she thought about her good friends. They could be a hassle at times and annoying even, but they had good heart and wished for her to be happy, and of course wanted her give up on her "two-timing boyfriend." She missed them so much; even Hōjō was a good friend.

They were fond memories that she held dear. She came out her thoughts kicking a pebble down the dirt road as she walked. The woods on either side of her faded giving way to acres patty rice fields, people working hard with the sun beating down on them. She could even see the heat waves as they were white hue compared to everything else that came in different shades of glowing pink.

Some of them waved as she passed by, while some looked wary of her presence, but considering her getup they didn't know if she was a trouble maker of not. She flashed a bright smile when village children passed by playing with a small dog at their heels.

There were small huts built in small clusters in the distance. She could see this was a happy, a small village that probably didn't receive many visitors there being one small stand with a large umbrella to provide shade beside the road. She giggled at the sight of two little boys talking, offering tea and sweets.

She picked up her pace not wanting to be out in the sun much longer. She smiled at the simple wooden bench in front of the stand sitting down, as one of them came forward telling her what they had in stock before asking her what she wanted.

"I'll just have a small cup of tea and a dango," she said politely.

The boy gave her a toothy grin, "Right away ma'am," he said scurrying off behind his counter giving the order to the other older boy. The latter ran off into a hut that was a minute away.

He came back after a few minutes with a steaming cup of tea and one stick of dango, "Be careful their hot," the boy warned her. She nodded.

"I will and thank you," she said placing a few of the coins the lady had given her the other day.

"You're welcome," he said running back in excitement; apparently she was their first customer in a week.

She took a sip of her tea, satisfied with the taste. Despite the heat today tea always appealed to her, she set her cup down right beside her, picking up the dango to savor it. She alternated between her drink and dango loving them both.

"Hmm, this is really good. Did you make them," she asked the boys, after she finished eating the delicious treat.

"Thank you, no our mamma makes them, but we made the tea," the older boy answered.

"Well please tell your mother it was delicious," she said. The little one smiled saying he would before he ran off, back into the hut to tell his mother she assumed. She smiled at the sight before sipping the last of the tea, handing it back to the older boy.

"Thank you if you're ever passing by please stop by," he said taking the money.

"I think I will," she replied

She moved back spotting a tip jar at the corner of the stand counter, releasing a sigh dug into her pack; she was always a sucker for little kids. She dropped in a few coins, before continuing on her way. She smirked when she hear the boy shout a thank you, feeling she did something good. Children were made to grow up fast in this world, especially ninja children, but it was always good to see kids doing something fun and enjoyable in their lives.

She remembered when Orochimaru first began training Anko, she was so little and cute, but then again she was a little hellion in her own right. She remembered laughing watching Anko go at it with little Kakashi and Obito or worse when she clashed with Rin over Kakashi. She would always find her about to beat the crap out of the poor girl from hair pulling, pinching, and worse biting. And boy did Anko have mean bite.

She wondered what happened to Anko, did Orochimaru dispose of her like he did her, or like his other experiments. Does she still live, did she become a great shinobi, or did she succumb to the curse mark? There were so many things she wished to know about her, like did her hair grow longer, did she dress like a proper lady or outfits much like what she had on now, did she get married and have kids, so many thoughts flitted through her minds as she passed by more patty fields.

It reminded her of Japan, at least the rural parts of her home country. When she first came to this world she had thought the Shikon had taken her back to the future but to a different part, but it was not meant to be, because of a stone castle that stood off in the distance. The workers who had been in the field started to tell everyone I was a goddess whom had come to find her lost love just because she fell out of the sky. Next thing she knew everything went by so quickly and one second she was Dorothy not in Kansas anymore and the next the goddess of all things pure.

Then placed her on a pedestal and made sure to keep her being a secret for those who would attempt to steal her away. She blessed the crops with a prayer, though really she just used her reiki to feed the plants, she performed wedding ceremonies in the way of Shintoism, and blessed babies when they were born, other than that she did nothing else really then sit there as the lord of the castle and his advisors came and prayed for blessings upon their lives and the royal household.

Then the war came to the peaceful island country in which she had landed eighty years prior. The third lord to take the throne since she had arrived was less secretive and more over liked to brag, which led to suspicions from ninja and other power crazy lords who would love to have a goddess at their side. She then had her first taste of ninja, well human ninjas and not demon ones, while traveling to be hidden while another lord from the mainland visited, most likely scouting for the rumored goddesses' presence.

The rogue ninja killed her guards easily and then he attempted to rape her. She would have been killed, or at least she would have had the ninja believe if not of course Orochimaru came along and finish him off before she could, but it wasn't so much that he had saved her that she wanted him, but that she had sensed something intriguing that called and beckoned the darkness within her, plus he reminded her of a bad boy and she just loved a rebel.

Unfortunately he didn't stay much longer than to get rid of the man before he left paying her little to no attention, only able to get his name before he dashed off, but when she managed to return to the island country she found out more from the forehead protector he wore as to where he stayed and after five years of planning, pestering, and then finally saying she would be greatly angered if she did not do as she came here for that it would bring great calamity upon the island. Afterwards it was pretty easy to come to konoha and enlist him to be her body guard as she visited with plans of selling produce to konoha, and of course her secret plans.

She also wondered what happened to that island country, but then again the villagers of the country probably thought she found her love and returned to heaven or something like that mushy gushy stuff. She shuddered at the thought, not that it wasn't sweet and something she wanted the way those villagers thought sometimes could get really perverted. She remembered an adult book they made to tell her story and for a goddess of purity, it seemed more like the goddess of whores' tale was being told.

She shook her head of that horrible memory. '_Sometimes it is the innocent looking ones that are the real perverts'_, she thought.

She looked at her surrounded making sure that she hadn't gone the wrong way with her reminiscing, but she could make out similar landmarks that seemed familiar, of course she had been riding in a carriage when she first came to konoha.

She almost cried out in distress at the sight of a three-way fork in the road. She stomped her feet looking up into the sky, it was just like fate to be a bitch, but fate was going to learn she was not one to be toyed with. She calmed down, expanding her powers into the ground, following the intricate network of the plants in the grounds roots and veins. She leaped for joy when she located a forest that was definitely the way to konoha. She did a little happy dance, reining in her powers, before going down the left road.

She began to whistle a catchy tune. If her estimate was right konoha was only a good hundred miles away and if she used her powers in moderation with breaks of course she could be there in three days' time if she was lucky. As long as fate played in her favor, but with her luck she would run into trouble. Sometimes she wondered when she was doing stuff for the good of the world, fate always like to fuck around with her life like she was some punching bag. Her happiness lasted for about ten minutes before her calming down, keeping a moderate pace as she walked.

* * *

**Next Day**

_Drip.__** Drop. **__Drip. __**Drop. **__Drip. __**Drop.**_

Kagome let out an aggravated scream as the rain continued to pour down outside of hollow tree she was in. Thankfully she had decided to stop early for the night or she might have been trudging through that mess to find a place to sleep.

She brought her knees closer resting her head on them. She frowned; she just had to think bad thoughts about fate. She hoped the weather got better by morning or else she might be in trouble.

She looked at her pack, lifting her head to look over what she had. She passed through two big towns that featured gambling halls. She decided to test her luck and ended up doubling her money. She smiled pulling out a small scroll, it held simple summon jutsu for a wolf good for tracking, digging, defense, and offense, as well as some fire bombs sutras she would have to infuse with her powers later. The scroll cost a pretty penny, but the scroll would be useful. She opened the scroll, deciding to make use of her time.

She quickly read over the hand signs, some jutsus she knew how to do from when Orochimaru was teaching Anko. She bit her lip drawing blood, moving her hands performing the hands signs pressing her hand to the floor, she was met with failure twice, before on third try she saw a puff of smoke, she crossing her fingers as the smoke dispersed; practically leaping for joy at the sight of a medium sized black wolf with white streaks.

"Hello," she said softly. Scooting over as the wolf took up more room than she had expected.

"Well, what a little cutie, what's your name honey," the wolf barked out.

Kagome almost face-planted, _'Just great I got a perverted summons.'_ These types of summons were more for people like Jiraiya-san.

"My name is Kagome, what is it that you wish to be called," she said trying to be polite.

"Kuro is the name and seducing is my game," he said, giving a playful growl.

"Well Kuro-san that is a nice name. I should make some things clear if we are to be partners. Rule one no trying to hump me while I'm sleeping, two give me respect and I will give you respect me, three do your job and I will reward you with nice treats from time to time, and four don't really care what you call me, but know there may be consequences; can you live with these rules I have set," she asked.

"I guess baby cakes," he answered. Kagome leaned forward flicking his nose softly.

"Hey what was that for," he demanded.

"I told you there may be consequences, I guess you can go back if you wish, or stay here I don't really care," she said she looked outside of the hollow of the tree, the rain was still pouring down, she sighed moving over to her backpack pulling out a small blanket she had bought. She decided to take a nap and let the rain stop before she continued traveling. One brow rose when Kuro decided to snuggled up close to her.

"Well the only thing that waits on the other side is my annoying sister, so I choose to snuggle with you pretty lady," he said getting comfortable closing his eyes.

Kagome decided to overlook him for now, "Fine, but any funny business and you'll return to your sister a castrated pooch," she warned him.

"Yeah, yeah; I hear you pretty lady," he said resting his muzzle near her head his eyes still closed, a wide doggy grin on his face. Kagome had to admit he was pretty warm; she rubbed his fur softly, smiling when he let out a pleased growl. She scratched behind his ears softly, making sure to be gentle from being around Inuyasha and many other canine demons.

She closed her eyes before nodding off into lala land.

* * *

**Dream (Lemon)**

_He buried his mouth in her creamy throat and the moment was lost in the hot, deep sensual journey of his mouth anointing her skin with warm, moist, gliding kisses on his way to her breasts. She released a soft cry and arched beneath him as he claimed a tight, rosy nipple, fingernails biting into his nape as he suckled and teased with his tongue and his teeth until she could bear the pleasure of it no longer and grabbed at his hair to pull up his head._

_His eyes were those of a predator, resembling the golden sun as he gave her a lustful stare. His skin kissed by the moon, his ebony locks smooth and sleek despite their activities. He smirked at her devilishly, his hand rubbing circles into her stomach._

"_Tell me what you want Ka-go-me," he said adding a snake's touch to the end of her name as he pronounced each syllable in her name._

"_You know what I need," she groaned, running restless fingers over him and loving the way he flexed and shuddered then took the other breast like a marauding pirate, raiding the eager pink tip until she writhed like a wild vixen beneath him. Then he came back to raid her mouth, one set of long fingers searing into her own tangled ebony locks to keep her still while the other set stroked and teased in a torment of expert caresses until he reached the soft, springy dark curls at her thighs. The kiss broke as he delved deeper; his eyes darkened a shade, his eyes intense on her as he watched her whole length stretch out on a sensation-packed sigh._

_He aroused her with smooth, slow, expert patience until she was swollen and wet and he was trembling, a long, sleek mass of passionate male holding her trapped by his weight and the knowing stroke of his fingers as she fought what he was trying to make happen to her. He delved deep into her warm gasping mouth; he suckled the soft fullness of her lower lip. He moved with her and on her, every powerful inch of him playing its part to drive the whole thing on. The tight peaks of her breasts throbbed to his kisses. She dug her nails into his back and his into his hair; she gripped the bunched muscles in his arms, latched hungrily on to a taut, muscled shoulder and ran hunting fingers down between them to capture the hard, jutting column of his sex._

"_Please," she whispered, "please," like a bitch in heat._

_He shuddered on a wave of violent pleasure yet still he held it—controlled it and her, stretching out the fabulous torture until with a suddenness that took her by surprise, he came between her thighs and, on a whispered hot curse, thrust his full length into the morass of sensitized flesh she had become. No part of her missed out on all the glory that he had to offer. It swept through her in a wild, heated shimmer from her hair roots, to the tip of her toes. No part of him missed out as she moved with him, her arms wrapped his shoulders, her legs wrapped around his waist in a tight grip. His hands were kneading her hips and her buttocks, his mouth hot with an urgency to be fulfilled, as he suckled her rosy lips._

_When her explosive cry came with the first rippling waves of climax he let the helpless sound spring around the room and watched with fiercely possessive, glinting golden eyes as she lost herself in its screaming-pitch power. Then he joined her, a long, sleek assembly of rippling male muscle taking the reward for his patience in those final grinding surges that spurred her own pleasure to the celestial heavens._

* * *

**4 Hours Later**

"Wake up," she said lightly shaking Kuro.

She got in an hour nap waking up hot, from her steamy memories of her time with her past love. She had taken notice of the rain stopping and deciding to train to get rid of her sexual frustration. She had been practicing to see if she remembered how to do the jutsus' right. She had a hard time mostly with willing her powers to act like chakra, but she eventually got down the majority of the ones she knew, that would help benefit her if her life was in danger. She had made a small target on the tree and had tried to practice her throwing skills, which was much easier than ninjutsu. She wished she had her bow with her, but she had left it at one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

She wondered if she could get it. She remembered how to perform a simple teleporting jutsu, but there was no guarantee that the sutra at the hideout was still intact. She nibbled on her upper lip, wondering if she should take a chance at it.

She decided she would risk it, _'I mean worst-case scenario is that the jutsu doesn't work and I will have to go there on foot, but it would put her much closer to konoha.'_

She left the hollow searching for a large source of water, only finding a pond in the near vicinity. She washed up, changing her outfit from the rest of the clothes which was even worse than her first outfit, consisting of a black halter top that stopped under her bosom showing off her smooth, flat stomach. She wore netted stockings with a pair of black shorts over it; she slipped back on her red geta, grimacing at her reflection, much of her body was showing, yet she knew the look would eventually grow on her.

She moved over towards Kuro, sending him back by extracting her powers, watching him disappear in a puff of smoke. She moved around the hollow of the tree picking up her stuff, packing everything up, attaching her weapons pouch to the side of her hip. She threw on her jacket, pulling her backpack on, before she concentrated her powers into her hands. Her hands moved swiftly performing the correct hands signs, preparing her body for the move, feeling her form fade and reappearing outside of Orochimaru's old hideout.

She looked around sensing no people in the vicinity. She moved towards a secret door hidden beneath a cluster of bushes. Her hands moved with deft precision performing a series of hands signs, slamming her hand onto the ground as the ground gave way to stairs that led underground. She walked into the darkness; the torches came to life with each step she took, the ones behind her fading as she passed. The air was stale and it was hot. There was a large accumulation of dust.

She moved throughout the place, finding more jutsu scrolls some of which she used to look over when Orochimaru was experimenting. She took them as many as she could fit. She moved from room to room getting more frustrated when she saw no signs of her bow. Then she remembered her personal quarters were probably where it was.

She walked down a couple of long hallways, before she reached her room that she once shared with Orochimaru. She could feel her darkness wanting to lock on to this room, but she held it back moving towards her trunk. She opened it up, coughing when dust came up. She covered her mouth reaching in moving stuff around. Most of the clothes weren't better than the outfit she wore now, Orochimaru loved to have her wear many revealing clothes, and she put them to the side, pulling out her bow. The second lord she served had it commissioned for her. The bow was made of metal and the string made of flexible wire, a shooting mechanism was attached to amplify the speed at which she shot. The weapon itself was very heavy and could be hard to handle, but she knew it would take time to readjust to using it again, but she would have plenty of time later to practice.

She pressed a button the bow folding together to form a sword of sorts, she picked up one of her old obis tying it around her waist, hooking her bow turned sword on it. She picked up her quiver that held fifty good metallic arrows; they were special equipped with her reiki turning them into homing beacons so they always came back to her. She used to hate back when she was in the feudal era that she kept losing her arrows. She swung the quiver across her back, before heading out.

She was going to leave when she caught sight of a familiar door. His lab, Kagome had only been in there once and that had been a gory sight indeed; yet in still her feet moved of their own accord in the direction of the ominous door, reaching out slowly for the handle. She turned the knob, the door swinging open. A torch came to life revealing large tanks of dead experiments and then she saw him. There in a large glass encased cage eating a scrawny rat was Nagi; a talking snake Orochimaru used to experiment on. There were four small holes to allow him to breath, but not much else.

Nagi turned his head at the sound of the door creaking, gulping down the snake. He hissed at the sight of a familiar face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," he said adding s' to the end of each word. "Ka-go-me," he hissed silkily, his forked tongue swaying back and forth as if licking the air.

"Nagi, you have not changed a bit, how long you been here," she asked coming closer towards the cage, but made sure to keep a safe enough distance just in case.

"I not exactly sure, over twelve years I'm sure, I was abandoned soon after you were young one, though I see you haven't aged a day since you first came into his life," he said slithering closer to the glass wall that separated them.

"Yes I guess so, I'm surprised you survived this long yourself," she said eyeing the carcasses around him.

"Yesss, well these little morsels come crawling in here every now and then, not totally fulfilling, but I make do, so why my dear are you here," he asked his golden snaky eyes so much like Orochimaru's, he could prove to be useful.

"Just came to get my stuff Nagi, you know Nagi if you wish I could set you free and you could come with me. I am headed towards konoha to start over and I'm sure you would like something more filling in your gut," she said smoothly propositioning him.

Nagi's eyes narrowed for a second as he pondered her words. "Go with you, to konoha and eat merry, sounds interesting. What do you want in return," he asked.

"You were there to witness most of Orochimaru's jutsu training and what not; I want you to teach me. Before you served Orochimaru you were a high-ranking summon, with many specialties. Help train me and I will release you," she replied.

"Train you in the ways of the snake and Orochimaru's jutsu for food and shelter, and of course freedom. Hmm I don't see why not, but why," he asked with critical and calculating eyes.

"There is someone, a boy Orochimaru wants and I have been given a mission by some very powerful people to deliver that boy to him when the time is right. I must know much before that is to happen, according to my sources I have a little less than a month before I meet him, so I must train in that time. What is your decision," she explained waiting on his answer.

He slithered, into a coil resting his head, "Interesting, what is this boy's name," he asked closing his eyes.

"His name is Uchiha, Sasuke," she said knowing she had got him when his eyes shot open at the surname.

"An Uchiha, well that does seem most likely. He probably plans to take over the boy's body to live longer, it seems quite interesting, and I believe I will join you on this excursion, but I cannot train you here. I will train you in the beast lands; it is the place where all summons go back to, now set me free and we shall begin your training," he said with a definite s at the end of his sentence.

She withdrew her sword, slashing at the glass in an X mark, placing her sword back in her obi. She made a precise high-kick in the center of the glass as it shattered. Nagi moved quickly slither on the ground, coiling around her body. She didn't even flinch when his tongue reached out to lick her face.

"You smell and taste delicious as ever, well here we go," he said. She felt her form fade and reappear. Nagi uncoiled from around her, giving Kagome the chance to look around. Her eyes widened at the sight of an oversized jungle. She turned to look at Nagi, half of his form raised of the ground in the air resembling a cobra about to strike, but he merely turned away from her towards a thicket of vines.

"This is where we shall train; keep close in less you wish to be eaten alive. I Nagi, the great shall train you in the ways of the snake, prepare yourself," he said.

She nodded, she would have to work hard and prepare. She would return to her former glory and do as the fates had commanded. She followed after Nagi as he slithered off through the vines. She hoped she had made the right decision. Snake were always tricksters in her book, along with spiders.

* * *

**End! Review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Welcome to Konoha

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

"Shit!"

Kagome cursed as she ducked and dodged as a giant snake's tail mashed down on the the bush where she had been hiding just moments ago. She pivoted her body high into the air, with quick precision forming a series of hand signs as several snakes came out of her sleeves, their tongues as sharp as swords.

They made contact with the back of the snake's head. She pushed off of the snake flipping off onto a nearby tree branch as her snake's poison began to take effect. The snakes slithered back up her sleeves out of sight.

Kagome wiped the sweat off of her brow. Nagi had brought her to a giant snake jungle to train in the beast world. He made her train hard for months in this world assuring her that only a few days would pass in the real world. He started her off with regaining her strength and speed, before starting her on the basics on at a fast pace.

She had to meditate under a waterfall, lift and then dodge boulders and also thanks to the help of the Shikon she also gained a few abilities and help with mastering some of the more intense jutsus that Orochimaru knew, as well as a kekkei genkai.

Her tongue came out forked much like she had seen Orochimaru do once, she could smell her enemy. She reached into her pouch withdrawing a kunai at the same time make hand signs with one hand. Nagi said it was something rarely seen or done, but she didn't find it all that hard, it was much like when she used her reishi-chakra to expand her tongue or her appendages.

Kagome threw the kunai in the opposite direction of the enemy faking as if she were about to go that way, before spinning on one foot just as a snake came out of the tree.

_"Honō no ya"_ she whispered to no one in particular as an arrow of flames shot forth from her palm; incinerating the snake.

She spread out her reishi-chakra weaving an invisible spider web around the surrounding area. She kept a strong footing on the terrain as several large snakes lashed out at her.

Nagi and some of the other snake summons watched her from afar. He was quite impressed with how far Kagome had come.

When he first met Kagome he had been curious of her very presence around Orochimaru and as time passed he watched her carefully. Orochimaru had lost sight with all of his experimentations, but Nagi knew the signs of those who aged slower than others and meeting her again only confirmed his suspicion on the matter.

Nagi was sitting right beside one of Orochimaru's highest snake summons, but he was too busy watching Kagome fight. Nagi could understand her level of mastery was even faster than that of Orochimaru's abilities. Kagome's abilities were more like an Uchiha's if anything. He had never seen her fight before, she was always by Orochimaru's side with him protecting her, in fact it seem as if when Nagi first met her that Orochimaru loved her as he was already quite sure she had loved him.

Nagi slithered over calling Kagome's training to a halt. Kagome sheathed the kunai she had been about to throw.

"Well you have come quite far Ka-go-me, but time is up you must return to the other world and complete your mission. I shall remain here and if you need me you know how to summon me," Nagi said casually, but inside he felt excitement at the thought of being summoned, being useful again.

No summoning beast ever admitted it, but to be summoned brought great pleasure to their kind. It made them feel important.

"Of course, arigato Nagi-sensei," Kagome thanked him.

Nagi surrounded her and she closed her eyes. When Kagome opened them she was alone back in Orochimaru's abandoned secret hideout.

* * *

As soon as her body teleported back to Orochimaru's abandoned hideout, she let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank goodness I finally get a break._

Kagome pressed her hands to the ground willing the earth to hide the hideout once more.

Then wasting no time, she went about making certain hand signs. Her eyes closed and she focused on where she wanted to go. She bit her lip when she didn't teleport, just when she was about to give up she could feel her body dissipate and was temporarily in a limbo of sorts before she felt her body reappear.

Her feet touched down; reaffirming with the ground. Her ears perked up when she heard gasps and turned, her eyes fluttering open o find herself in the private temple that had been dedicated to her when she first came to this world. The lord that she had left so long ago rushed forward with a wide smile on his face.

The lord's face had aged greatly, once a handsome young lord, his face now bore several telling wrinkle lines and one or two liver spots.

"Lady Kagome you have returned to us after so long and have come to answer our prayers as we knew you would," the lord exclaimed not even questioning where she had been.

Kagome sighed she had only come here because she needed money and realized she would have to put on another show. She closed her eyes allowing her reishi to seep into the earth below and let the earth do the rest. The poeple let out littel gasps of awe as her body glowed a blinding pink creating a dome that grew larger and large spreading till it cover the whole room before exploding outwards all over the island.

Satisfied with her work her eyes fluttered open and she reigned in her powers.

"This Kagome has blessed your land once more, have you the tribute," she said putting power behind her voice.

The lord flushed a beet red.

"Oh yes, of course."

He clapped his hands and two guards walked off coming back a few moments later with a large trunk that made a soft thud when they set it down in front of her. She inclined her head and the guards moved quickly undoing the latches.

They opened it, it was filled with gold and sparkling jewels. She assessed it before waving her hand over the trunk, its form wavering slightly before disappearing altogether or so the people though really she just pocketed it away in its own little summoning scroll for later use since she wasn't ready to try teleporting it and risk losing it.

"This Kagome shall require a lavished wagon and guards," she stated.

The lord was quick ordering people around to get her what she wanted. She was taken to her old room where she took a hot bath, before being clothed in the finest black silk kimono, despite the protests of her ladies-in-waiting, consisting of six layers and a purple and green obi. She slipped on a pair of green geta and her hair was coiled up into a large bun tied off with chopsticks that had small emeralds embedded in them. She placed her stuff she came to this world in along with some of her wardrobe she had acquired over time here into a summoning scroll.

Kagome decided to take a few moments to herself to try out the teleporting spell she had learned. After a few wobbly tries and four affirmed tries Kagome was satisfied she could teleport her and the wagons off of the island. _The Shikon should have given a little more warning about this teleporting business._

She exited her room not at all surprised to see one of her ladies-in-waiting right outside of the door.

"Good day Lady Kagome it is a shame that you won't be able to stay."

The woman was small barely five foot. It was strange the last time she had seen the woman she had been a girl of nine summers, her face and height hadn't changed, just her bust area and from what she could tell the woman is either pregnant or had given birth just recently.

"Yes it is but much needs to be done and I am the only one who can do it."

Her lady-in-waiting nodded guiding her to the main courtyard. The lord and his seven daughter and one son met them halfway and the woman faded away into the background.

Kagome walked towards the courtyard with the lord by her side talking about that state of the island country, when one of the lord's youngest daughter barely five interrupted them to ask a question.

"Lady Kagome what happened to your true love?"

The question stopped her right then and there.

Kagome turned slightly. Wanting to say sop many things, but seeing that eager look in the little girls eyes made her rethink what she was going to say.

"No I thought it was him but I was mistaken, but I have not given up I shall find that him one day."

Kagome made her voice sound wistful on the last part as to not shoot down the princesses' view of mush gushy true forbidden love between a human and a goddess.

She continued walking, everyone stuck in a sort of awkward silence, before they passed under the wide archway finally entering the courtyard.

The wagon was there, lavished with the country's colors; red and gold, the inside filled with satin cushions, small silk curtains for the windows and was overall super-sized. The outside had been reinforced with metal plating, six fine steeds were being reined in to pull the mighty wagon, and a little lantern was attached at both the front and back to provide light for the driver. She watched as supplies were being packed in a giant trunk attached to the back of the wagon.

Kagome watched as four servant ladies came forward dresses higher than there actually rank, _decoys_, if they were pulled over on the road. The ladies boarded the wagon two seated on opposite sides, a space in between two of them. She watched two big, burly armed guards seated themselves in the front and two on the back.

"As always continue your prayers and the land shall remain fruitful," she said softly to everyone present in the courtyard; turning to climb in the wagon settling in between the two ladies. All of the castle staff and the lord himself bowed thanking her with delight and promises of more tributes later on.

Kagome smiled waving from her wagon as they traveled down the road. The villagers working in the rice patty fields stopped to wave at her along with children from the villages surround the palace.

"Lady Kagome!"

"The moon goddess"

"Kagome-hime"

Those that knew of her and her face waved. _News sure does spread fast._

They steered the wagon towards the docks but she stopped them before they could reach there. According to what she knew from Nagi she had less than a week to meet the boy, but she could easily teleport there now. The Shikon was giving when they wanted to be, but maybe she should try getting setup before she went and befriending the boy. She closed her eyes concentrating on the place, feeling them teleport.

She smiled sliding the small slit that was in between the ladies opposite of her.

"Were about six miles from Konohagakure. We are to meet with the third Hokage and him alone," she said towards the guard.

"As you wish Lady Kagome," one of the guards said taking up the reins once more. Kagome leaned back into her cushion taking this time to form an invisible barrier around the wagon.

"Lady Kagome should not rest," one of her servants suggested. _More like go to sleep._

Not that they would ever say it out loud. She was there moon goddess, to command her could mean banishment to hell and a life of despair, or so the people thought.

Kagome nodded, "So should you all, because we shall be doing quite a lot in a very little expanse of time and I do not take excuses," she said.

"Of course Lady Kagome," another servant answered. Kagome settled down to nap a little. She felt one of the servants cover her with a blanket.

* * *

**Hours later (Mid Afternoon)**

The wagon carrying Kagome and her servants rode through the vilage with two ninjas on either side of her wagon straight towards the hokage tower.

Her servants held out a hand as she exited the wagon, before being led into the hokage tower. She was quickly led up the winding floors straight towards the Hokage office. The ninja that had escorted her made a quick sharp knock on the door.

The was a cough before a gruff 'come in' was heard.

Kagome was seated across from the third hokage; Sarutobi. She was in his private office; two cups of tea were placed in front of them a slight steam wafted into the air. Her servants were waiting downstairs in the lobby for her.

"Lady Kagome it is a pleasure to see you again, after all the last time I saw you was many years before, yet you haven't aged a bit, or you just happen to age well," the Hokage commented softly, greeting her.

Kagome smiled, "Lord Sarutobi there are things that we must discuss….. Privately," she said breaking off all the while eyeing both of the anbu ninjas on both sides of the third Hokage. They looked to be on guard when mentioned by her, but Sarutobi merely nodded towards them. The understood and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well, Lady Kagome I know this may seen quite presumptuous of myself, but I must ask do you know the whereabouts of Orochimaru, your ex-bodyguard," he asked her taking a sip of his tea.

"I am afraid not, the last time I saw him was years ago, before he locked me away in a cave dungeon and left me to die," Kagome said putting emphasis on the word die. She could feel her anger spark at that thought before calming herself.

Sarutobi gripped his cup, his knuckles turning white for a second, before he lessened his pressure lest he break his favorite tea cup.

"I am sorry to hear that happened to you. I had assumed that you had left days' prior as I saw your envoy return home," he said there was guilt on his face.

Kagome sighed.

"Lord Sarutobi I shall speak and you shall listen for I wish not to tell this story more than necessary," she said. Sarutobi nodded in understanding, straightening his posture in his chair.

Kagome took in a deep breath, "The three years that I was there I had an intimate relationship with Orochimaru and in truth my whole purpose when I first came was to see him," she paused when Sarutobi's brows shoot up in surprise, before continuing on. "He saved my life previously despite not truly needing his help and he sparked my interest. You see the country where I come from I am not their princess, I am their _goddess_, fell straight from the sky—to them I am the goddess of purity whom had fallen for a human and came seeking him to return him to my own world.

While none of this is plausible for me, it is true that I did fall out of the sky and am not of this world. I am here to do the will of the fates and lead someone on the path they must take to insure a better future. I did know of some of his experiments, excluding the ones he did on humans, but I did suspect him, but by the time I realized it, it was too late to act and love—love makes you willing to give in to crazy thing Sarutobi, crazy things.

"My age you mentioned—yes I do not age, something Orochimaru failed to see, but something else is that I cannot die. I am bound to the living world to serve the fates till the very end of time, or at least until they get bored and decide to pick on some other poor fellow. There are things that I witnessed that I am not proud of, but I can assure you that I shall handle Orochimaru in due time. I have a mission which I must complete on behalf of the fate, so I have come to ask for temporary citizenship until it is completed," Kagome said, crossing her fingers hoping he believed her.

Sarutobi assessed all of the information she had said. He had sensed no lies and knew that if what she said was true he could not keep her from doing as she wished. "This is a lot to process, but if what you say is true then I have but no choice to grant you citizenship, as for a place to stay for you and your servant shall be arranged. Of course I will keep all of this confidential, but I must say this is quite shocking," he said.

"Yes it is, you know the funny thing was I thought when he took Anko in he had found his way back, but the wars that he had seen hit him really hard in the head. There were those few moments where having a nice, happy family seemed plausible—hell possible, then I saw the mark, the curse mark, but that is in the past. As for the place a simple abode will do, but my servants shall not be staying. They will be returning back home," she explained.

Sarutobi nodded pressing a button as a ninja came in. He gave the ninja some orders to arrange a place for her to stay; the ninja nodded walking out the door. They made small talk catching up on things that had happened while she had been locked up.

Kagome even found out that Anko was still alive and was a part of Anbu. "Can I see her? I wish for her to know that I loved her as if she were mine own. When I was locked up aside from my constant delirium I worried greatly about her," she said her eyes softening at the thought of that happy, smiling girl.

"I will see what I can do," Sarutobi replied. He felt pity for her; she had been used and locked away. He knew Anko had been an emotional and physical wreck after Orochimaru left her.

* * *

**End. Review tell me what you think!**

_Honō no ya- flame arrow_

_Hime- princess_


	7. New Home & Three New Faces

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

**Next Day**

She stayed in an inn for the night, before being taken to a medium sized two-story house in the morning. The house, was located near the outskirts of the town away from other housing, was green with a spacious kitchen and living room on the first floor, and two bedrooms and a bathroom on the second floor. There was a small backyard with three medium sized trees with a wooden swing attached to one of the studier branches and a dog house. Sarutobi informed her that a family had lived her but they moved away quite some time ago.

Her guards had unpacked everything they brought with them. They even went to town and brought back furniture and things, and had shipped within the hour with how much she gave them to pay for it, before she teleported them back home, despite them insisting to stay and assist her.

Kagome bathed and put on one of her ordinary kimonos; it was green tied off with a yellow obi, and some small, comfy yellow geta. She didn't want to look out of place when she went shopping, as her forehead protector would already draw attention, but she had permission from Sarutobi to wear it. Her hair came down to her ankles, no matter how much she cut her hair it was content to grow back at an extremely fast pace. She sorted through her stuff she had brought from her room via her summoning scroll, happy when she found green ribbon. She tied her hair with the ribbon at the nape of her neck, smiling at her reflection in the mirror.

She headed downstairs through the kitchen out the backdoor into the backyard with her summoning scroll in hand. She bit her finger drawing blood made the proper hand signs a giant puff of smoke appeared, before wafting away leaving Kuro in its place. Her cut healed itself.

"Hello mistress, well don't you look nice. Where are we," Kuro asked speaking like a normal human instead of in the canine language, his eyes zooming in on the dog house. Kagome smiled, "this is our home at the moment and that is yours," she said pointing at the dog house, where she had put a dog bowl with his name written on it.

"You'll have time to look it over later, right now we're going shopping," Kagome said walking back into the house. Kuro followed her into the house where she picked up a shopping basket and her sack of money before heading out the door. Kuro walked beside her reverting back to the canine language.

"Why am I coming," he barked at her as they walked down the path.

"Well they have pet store and this way you can pick out treats, because its not going to be sirloin steaks every night unless we go get some," Kagome explained for Kuro.

"Steak, I love steak," Kuro exclaimed.

"Yes I knew you do. Now be quiet down want the villagers to think I'm a weird," Kagome said.

* * *

Konoha was just as busy as it was when she was last there. She walked towards a market stand picking out fruits and vegetables, getting directions for the closest pet shop. The man running the stand pointed out for her and she thanked him, paying him the money for the food before heading in the direction the man had pointed.

The store was quite well stocked, she listened to Kuro say what he wanted, but did not answer him, only picking them. She walked over towards the counter only to be greeted by a familiar face, or at least resemble someone she once knew, one of the Inuzuka clan's children bearing the red fang marks upon her cheeks. Kagome could tell by the markings on her face. She placed her purchases on the counter for the girl to ring up.

"Wow you must be psychic, or know your wolf really well, because you got all that he wanted," the teenager girl said bagging all of her stuff, the girl told her how much it was and Kagome handed over the money.

"Oh yes my little Kuro-pi usually wants the same stuff wherever we go." She picked up her purchases, Kuro wagging his tail his head full of thought of playing with that squishy chew toy. "Would you happen to know if there is a vet nearby," she asked while Kuro was distracted.

"Oh yeah my aunt Tsume runs it, but it's on the other side of town next to the large pet shop," she took out a piece of paper writing directions to get there. She looked it over deciding to save it for last. She left out of the store, Kuro gleefully following. _Tsume_, Kagome had remembered her. Tsume had been a teenager when Kagome last saw her.

Kagome bought a few more purchases, teleporting them back to the house when no one was looking. Not as many people stared at her as she thought they would, but there were some, mostly other ninja. She was halfway across town, when her eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite place in Konoha, _Ichiraku's Ramen shop_.

She picked up her pace walking over, taking a seat. Kagome's eyes widened however at the sight of a familiar boy sitting at the other end with two other kids. The blonde one the Shikon had shown her, but beside him was none other than _Uchiha Sasuke_, and some other loud mouth pink haired girl.

"Kagome-san is that you, oh my is that really you? The last time I saw you, you and the Fourth Hokage were having an eating contest to see who could eat the most ramen in ten minutes," it was her favorite ramen chef. The blonde boy, Uzumaki, Naruto, she believed was the name that the Shikon called him, perked up at the word Hokage and ramen.

"I've been around visiting new places in the world, but I'm back for a while, yeah those were good times and if you remember I smoked him by two whole bowls," she said, "We should catch up sometime, but unfortunately Kuro here needs to go to the vet so I'm afraid I'll have to get a cup to go," she said apologetically.

"No problem, but now that you're back I expect to see you around more," he said winking at her playfuuly. She smiled as he went to go make her a cup to go.

"Hey lady," Naruto shouted.

Kagome looked his way, "Yes little boy," she said politely.

"Is it true that you had a ramen contest against the Fourth Hokage," he asked using emphasis on Hokage.

"Why yes little one. I love ramen a lot, because it reminds me of a good friend that I lost. May I be obliged to know your name little boy," she said.

Naruto grinned ear to ear, "Yeah names Uzumaki, Naruto, and I are going to be Hokage one day, believe IT," he said with a thumb up.

"Well I am Higuirashi, Kagome, but you may call me Kagome and this is Kuro and I can see you becoming Hokage," Kagome said motioning towards Kuro when she called his name.

Naruto smile only grew wider at her compliment, "That is a nice name Kagome and a nice dog," he said. Kuro growled at being called a dog.

"Thank you, oh Kuro is actually a wolf—he tends to get a little iffy when you compare him to that of a dog, but never mind that might I know who your companions are," she asked. The two behind Naruto were looking at her curiously.

"Oh yeah, this is Sakura," he said pointing at the pink haired girl who gave a little wave, "And this teme is Sasuke," he motioned towards the boy, but Kagome already knew that, "Oh and there is my sensei," he said pointing towards a silver haired young man. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei what took you so long? You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago," Naruto yelled at his sensei.

But just like Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi needed no introduction. She had not met him personally but Anko used to talk about him a lot and pointed him out to her one day. His silver hair was a dead giveaway along with his mask he wore even as a child.

Teuchi-kun came back with her food just in time, "I just moved back from all my traveling, but I was planning to throw a get together, so hopefully you and your friends can come and you too Teuchi-kun," she said.

"Awesome will totally be there," Naruto said.

"Of course I'll come," Teuchi-kun passed her a cup to go.

"Okay, I'll send an invite to Teuchi-kun with the date, Well it was a pleasure to meet you guys. Take care."

Kagome waved goodbye, leaving before the others could protest, as she got farther away she could hear the girl chastising the boy for accepting for all of them. Kuro gave her the look and knew he was still caught up when she said they were going to the vet to Teuchi-kun.

She kept walking, following the directions the girl had given her. When she arrived at the vet, Kuro looked about ready to bail on her. She nudge him along through the doors, the inside was more crowded and louder than she thought it would be. She moved taking a ticket, before finding an empty seat.

Kuro came over resting his head in her lap, giving her the kicked puppy dog eyes. Too bad she had immunity to it after living with Shippo and Inuyasha. "Don't worry Kuro, I just need you to get a few vaccinations, okay," she said trying to comfort him.

He didn't seem happy about that either and started to protest that it was animal cruelty to stick animals with sharp objects.

"No, this is for your health and I promise that you can get two steaks tonight if you do it," Kagome tried blackmail and sure enough he fell for it.

"Fine, but only because there is steak," Kuro barked out. Kagome smiled scratching behind Kuro's ear, which elicited a wolf-like purr.

Unbeknownst to Kagome a certain Inuzuka heir and his inu were watching her interact with Kuro.

Kiba looked on interested to see the woman not only talking with her pet, but she understood the canine tongue. Wondering if she spoke the canine tongue as well. He had never seen her before and he knew most of the canines in the village. Dogs and wolves alike. Akamaru growled out that she was really pretty. Kiba gave his partner a look, but it would seem his partner was already smitten and began to trot over towards her.

Kagome let out a little girlish squeal of happiness, bringing Akamaru into her arms. "**_Oh you are so cute, where is you master cutie_**," she said in the canine tongue not really caring since the place was so crowded and loud.

Akamaru yipped, "**_He is over there. My name is Akamaru. You are really pretty,_**" he yipped back at her.

_**"Oh why thank you**_," she said.

"_Hey pup, watch your tongue, she's mine,_" Kuro growled at Akamaru. Kagome merely ignored him cuddling Akamaru into her bosom.

"Akamaru," a boy with spiky called with the same marks the girl in the pet shop had. Akamaru jumped out of Kagome's arms and trotted over to his master's side.

"Oh hi, you have a really cute ninkin," she said flashing him a bright smile, showing off her pearly whites.

Kiba blushed, most called Akamaru a runt and tended to tease him for keeping Akamaru. "Yeah, so who are you, haven't ever seen you around here before," he asked.

"Oh I just moved back here, but I used to live here many years ago. My name is Higuirashi Kagome and this here is my faithful companion and partner Kuro," Kagome replied, the light caught her forehead protector and Kiba finally took notice of the symbol.

"You're a ninja, where do you hail from," Kiba asked wary of Kagome now.

"Easy child, I have permission from the Third Hokage himself," Kagome said pulling out her passport with Sarutobi's stamp of approval.

Kiba eased up when he saw it, but was nonetheless wary. Kagome sighed.

"I am an elite ninja dwelling from a small island country. I am their only ninja, so you need not fear, so what is your name," Kagome tried to placate him, while also asking for his name.

"Inuzuka, Kiba," he answered gruffly, Akamaru safely tuck inside his grey and black jacket.

"Well Kiba-san it is nice to meet you," she said.

They chatted over the pros and cons of dog and wolf ninkins. Debating over which were better trackers and which were better for the battlefield.

"Number 23," a lady came out the swinging double doors calling a number. The room had cleared substantially; Kagome couldn't believe so much time had passed sitting there.

Kagome looked at her ticket, rising to her feet when she saw that she was number twenty-four, but as Kagome looked up at the woman she was surprised. Even though she was older it really was Tsume Inuzuka. She had the same marks and facial structure and the air about her that reminded her of Inuyasha.

"I am number twenty-three," Kagome said rising from her seat, Kuro standing on guard at her side. Tsume must have recognized her as well for she nearly dropped her clipboard.

"Kagome is that really you," Tsume stared in disbelief.

Tsume could not believe her eyes, standing right next to her son was a woman she had not seen in over fifteen years, but she damn well that she could still be that young. She had just graduated from the academy when she caught glimpse of her and found out from her mother that she was a princess of a foreign country.

"Hello long time, no see Tsume-chan," Kagome greeted her.

Tsume blinked remembering her manners. "Hello, Kagome-hime, what brings someone of so high-noble blood to my clinic," she questioned. Kiba couldn't believe the words coming out of his mother's mouth, or that Kagome had used –chan at the end of his mom's name.

Kiba looked at Kagome who was frowning at being called _hime_; the woman had said she was a ninja, but mother had called her a princess and was even treating her as such. Kagome had forgotten about that for a second.

"Oh you need not be so formal with me Tsume-chan, I am but a simple visiting ninja here to get my dear Kuro vaccinated," Kagome replied motioning towards Kuro who Tsume seemed to notice at that moment.

"A wolf ninkin, a powerful partner," Tsume commented. Right now she just had to ignore her suspicions and talk to the Hokage later.

* * *

**Hour later**

"Aw come on Kuro the shots weren't that bad," Kagome said placing two giant pieces of medium rare steaks in Kuro's bowl.

"Yeah right," Kuro barked back, not coming out of the dog house, but she could hear him sniffing the air.

Kagome smiled and walked back into the house. She put the plate she had used for the steaks in the sink, washing her hands. She had already packed the groceries and other stuff up, as well as she bought some female necessities after she left the vet. She said she would send an invite to them when she had her welcome back party. She looked out the kitchen window wearing Kuro was feasting on his dinner, she giggled at the looked of utter happiness on his face. She knew he would be kept satisfied for a while.

She turned off the water faucet, drying her hands,_ best to go now_. She picked up her ninja pouch just in case. Kagome closed her eyes concentrating on a certain place, feeling her body teleport. She opened her eyes only to encounter darkness. She sighed sending her reishi-chakra to her eyes; they glowed pink as everything around her lit up.

It was one of Orochimaru's hideouts where she frequently stayed. She walked through many twisting and turning passageways, before she came upon her old room. She cough at the amount of dust and crinkled her nose at the smell of old air.

She moved over to the old worn dresser drawer. Kagome opened it, pulling on a secret lever as a wall disappeared revealing a dark passageway. She entered the room, it was Orochimaru's private study, she looked at the many scrolls that were stacked on tables and a desk, a few of them had dropped onto the floor. She had discovered this place by accident, this is where she began to question to herself what Orochimaru really wanted and the lengths he was willing to through to achieve it.

Kagome bent down picking up one of the scrolls that had yet to be open, her eyes widened at the familiar writing, it was Inuyasha's handwriting. She knew his handwriting so well, her heart tightened remembering the one and only time he wrote something for her, a formal and lavish letter about their friendship, one of the few times he thanked her. She closed her eyes, opening them to see the four spirits of the Shikon floating in front of her.

"Shikon what is the meaning of this, how did this get here," Kagome questioned them.

The four spirits looked at each other before Nigimitama spoke, "_**Little one this is not how we wished to reveal this information to you, but it is irrelevant as you most likely shall find out. It is true that we sent you to another world, but at the same time it is not what you think. In your original world where you lived as a normal human you know of no demons alive in that time period, well the reason is this world. The Kami's cast judgment and set a world separate from the feudal era and forged this one. Demons, half demons, and humans under demon rule were sent here, but the demons paid a price for being able to live instead of die out. They would be changed into beasts and live in the beast world and the half demons and humans could live together, and that they would be connected by the way of summons; only a human can summon a beast to their world and only a beast may summon a human to the beast world,"**_ Nigimitama explained.

"Okay, but why was I brought here for what purpose," she asked.

"_**Each race learned to coexist without one another and both thought they could conquer over the other. Half-demons who had mated with the humans created the first ninjas and the wars began. The wars tore through the lands with a ferocity not even seen in the feudal era, so the Fates took action and summoned you here to help bring back peace and order, if but for a few centuries. Do you understand,"**_ Nigimitama answered her question, while waiting for her to answer his.

Kagome nodded her head, "What is this," she said holding up the scroll.

"_**It is something the half demon, Inuyasha wished to give to you. You alone can open it,"**_Kushimitama answered this time.

Kagome looked at the scroll, her hand touched the unopened seal it turned to fire before falling to the ground with a silent hiss as it sizzled out. She opened it surprised when weapons came tumbling out of the scroll. Her eyes widened at the sight of three swords, a familiar staff, a large boomerang, and a small sack.

"**Tessaiga, Tensaiga, Bakusaiga, the monk Miroku's holy staff, the taija's hirakotsu, and the young kitsune's sack of powerful seeds are there. All of them died many years ago, they wished for you to have these things to always remember them. We informed them that we would see to it that you received them,"**Kushimitama said softly. Kagome had already sank to her knees, tears pooling in her eyes.

Kagome let loose a wail that could have shaken the very walls that held up the place. Her best friend and sister, her brother, her past love, and... her son, all gone. She hung her head as tears flowed like a waterfall. She cried till she could cry no more, when her body felt cold and weak she faded into eventual darkness.

* * *

**TBC. Review**


	8. Kagome vs Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

**Hate To Love**

* * *

**Two days later**

She moved with deft precision dodging as several shuriken and kunai came soaring at her from behind. She dropped to the ground as a boy in an orange jumpsuit came into the clearing dropping him like a pro wrestler, held him to the ground with a kunai at his neck.

"You lose again," Kagome said, before moving off of Naruto.

He grumbled sitting up. "Wow Kagome your really good," Naruto exclaimed with a goofy smile on his face. Sasuke sat off to the side observing the woman. Her summons Kuro as she called him was dozing beside him.

Kagome had asked Naruto ealier that day when they met at Ichiraku's if he wanted to spar with her. Naturally he had been passing by and decided to see what this woman could, especially considering she was a ninja supposedly.

He too, though silently would admit she was good, but she wasn't that good. Only a dobe like him would lose to her. "Hey teme why don't you come and fight too," Naruto hollered.

Kagome looked at Sasuke who scowled. "Why should I dobe," he said more than asked. Naruto humped turning to Kagome. "Don't worry about him, Sasuke is a lame. He's jst afraid he'll get beat up by a chick. He's a cowar—" a rock came soaring hitting Naruto hard in the head cutting him off.

"Fine, I'll do it and then you'll see," Sasuke said. Kagome mentally face-palmed he had fallen for Naruto's childish taunts.

_Maybe I misjudged his maturity._

They both got into fighting stances as Naruto moved off to the side. Both were silent waiting for the latter to move, sensing he wasn't going to make the first move she did, launching a flurry of shuriken at him. He deflected them with his own but when they stopped coming the woman was gone.

Sasuke's eyes scanned the trees which was the most plausible place for her to be hiding. So it was a surprise when the ground beneath him gave way._ Damn it's just like Kakashi-sensei all over again. _Her fist collided with his chin sending him flying onto his back a few feet away. He stood up, about to attack but ended up having to evade when more shuriken were thrown at him.

This time she attacked him head on with a rusty looking sword. He was confused when he saw the thing, it was really beat up. He wouldn't be surprised if it broke. He met her in the flurry of her attack with his own kunai.

He withdrew realizing shockingly she had some strength in her swings. He moved back to a safe distance before making his hand signs quickly, _Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique'_. Sasuke's mouth opened releasing a huge fire ball at Kagome.

He smirked thinking he had won, but when the fire dissipated she was nowhere to be seen, instead there was a log on fire. _Substitution jutsu._ One of the easiest tricks in the book he had fallen for. Growling in frustration.

Catching a glimpse of her in the tree and he moved threw a few kunai, unfortunately she seemed to disappear before they could make contact She launched herself from the tree, making a few hand signs of her own only much faster than he could. He prepared for the worst, moving to dodge surprised when several flames shot out at him in the form of tendrils. _Fire style: Fiery Tendrils._

Had Sasuke not moved fast enough they would have burned him severely as they wrapped around a clone he had made quickly. A puff of smoke appearing as the clone turning into a log, but she was fast coming through the smoke kicking him square in the gut, out of the clearing into the forest.

He hadn't realized she was proficient in fire style jutsu. Meanwhile Kagome mentally cheered. She had only learned that one the other night and she wasn't sure if it would work. He ran back into the clearing, but unfortunately she wasn't there.

He looked at the tree scanning them, but came up with nothing in sight. He tried to sense her but he was too late for a second later she had him from behind, with his arms being pulled painfully behind his back with one hand and another held a kunai at his throat. '_Shit why didn't I sensed her.'_

"Ano, it would seem that you have lost Sasuke-san," Kagome whispered softly in his ear sending shivers down his spine. Kagome was proud of herself. Honestly she hadn't thought it would go so well, but teleporting had its advantage, then again she would feel really tired later on.

She always forgot that teleporting was extremely tiring. She released her hold on the onyx haired Uchiha, whistling softly. The sound echoed in Kuro's ears as he mysteriously rose from his nap following after her.

Sasuke rubbed his wrists looking at her retreating backside. He was quite impressed with her skills even if they were a bit mediocre compared to Kakashi-sensei.

"If you ever feel up to a rematch I wouldn't mind, or if you want some advice on tactics, I will be at the training grounds tomorrow," Kagome called over her shoulder.

Naruto was shocked but cheering nonetheless at Kagome's retreating form and laughing. "Ha ha not even the teme could beat Kagome-chan," Naruto was rolling, clutching his sides.

Sasuke scowled walking away from the irritating teammate. He would show him come tomorrow he would come out victorious.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Kagome had collapsed as soon as they were out of sight. Kuro was barely able to get her back to the house let alone upstairs, which left her on the carpet in the living room.

Kagome was sweating like crazy, her chest heaving up and down. All that teleporting this past week was taking its toll on her body.

She curled up into a ball fast asleep within minutes, which was how Nagi found her when he slithered in from digesting his midday meal.

Kuro was sitting there by his mistress, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the snake. He wasn't exactly fond of the snake his mistress kept with her. _You can never trust a snake._

Nagi slithered near Kagome coiling himself around her body. He used his large tail to lift her up easily before he was slithering up the stairs.

Kuro following just in case the snake tried something.

Though Nagi did nothing of the sort his tail hovered over her bed releasing his hold on her body she dropped into the soft mattress, before he slithered off towards his nest Kagome had made for him.

He closed his eyes deciding to take his nap ignoring Kuro altogether.

Kuro moved over on to the bed lying close to his master before he too fell asleep, even though his body was ready to spring into action if the snake tried anything.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Welcoming Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha it belongs to Rumiko or I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Hate To Love**

* * *

**A week later**

Sasuke kicked a pebble out of his way, as he walked down the streets with his hands in his pockets. Everyone around him was full of life, but he wasn't concerned with them. Only one person was he concerned with and that was Kagome Higuirashi.

In front of him the _dobe;_ Naruto, was talking animatedly though neither Kakashi-sensei or Sakura were listening whole-heartedly. He was going on and on about how going to a party at Kagome's welcoming party was going to be awesome.

Sasuke would admit he was a little put out, when he had fought against her nearly a week ago and had lost, only to turn around and lose the next day as well. Yet when she beat him she did not ridicule him or put him down, instead she encourage him to grow stronger. She even volunteered to train him in her spare time in tactics to use when fighting.

He wasn't all too sure but if he could get stronger he wasn't above receiving some advice.

Sasuke wanted to groan when he saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji join Sakura and talking about how they were going to a party to which Ino asked if she could tag along. Sakura said she didn't mind so Ino went to get a welcoming present from her family's flower shop. They began to talk about Kagome, with Naruto putting in his own two cents every now and then about the woman. While Shikamaru and Choji were forced to come along.

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

"Hey come on in," Kagome said answering the door. She stepped back to let them in.

They were all surprised to see her decked out in a green dress that flared out around her waist with an apron tied around her waist. She looked the the doting housewife that you were rushing home to greet.

Naruto greeted her happily. "Hey, I chips he said," holding up his bag of chips.

"Oh just put it on the table over there, next to the ramen," Kagome said winking at Naruto who quickly took off his shoes before scurrying off into the living room when he heard the word ramen.

"Raaammmmeeennn," he yelled in delight.

Sakura smiled at the woman handing her a present. "My mom wanted me to give this to you, oh and these are my friends Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. I hope you don't mind my inviting them along," she said politely.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh no, I do mind at all the more the merrier please enjoy yourselves," she said motioning for all of them to go into the living room. They took off their shoes walking barefoot on the tatami floors into the living room. Ino gave her a small boquet of flowers which she accept graciously. "Their beautiful, thank you," she said thanking the blond teen.

"Your welcome," she said following after her teammates.

Sasuke silently handed her a gift bag.

Kagome smiled taking it from his outstretched hands, "thank you, have a nice time," she said.

He said his signature "hnn," walking into the living room with everyone else.

Kakashi who had been silent the whole time nodded towards her. "Sorry if things get a little crazy tonight, kids will be kids," he said apologizing in advance.

"Oh I'm sure everything will be just fine, ne," Kagome said turning on her heel into the living room, Kakashi following after her.

The living room was jammed pack with a lot of people surprisingly. Teuchi and his niece were talking with Naruto who was eating some ramen they had brought. Shikmaru and Choji were at the snack table as well while Choji gorged himself with chips.

Kiba and his sister were present as well, with Akamaru and Kuro have a staring contest. A few other people were mixed in with the ground mostly some older civilians that Kagome had befriended when she first came to Konohana. They were sitting around a table playing _shogi_, while some played _go_

"Hey Kagome come play against me in a game of shogi," Minotoro said in a gravely old voice. He was the old man who ran the fish shop she always went to get her fish from.

"Coming," she said loving the happiness and gaiety in the air.

'_Tonight will be a truly joyous occasion!'_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	10. Never Trust Old People!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

**Hate To Love**

* * *

Kagome's eye twitched, _'Dammit!'_

Something had told her to check them. She knew she should have checked the old people for alcohol, but she saw their innocent old face and forgot all about the question. She should have known, but now she knew though to never trust unsuspecting old people. Minotoro and the other old ladies had snuck in some _rice sake_ and spiked the punch bowl.

The children of course being curious partook of the punch the had been spiked with the rice sake. Next thing she knew her house was in mayhem and had turned into a crazy house of drunkards, unfortunatley she had been a little tipsy herself to prevent anyone from doing really embarrassing stuff, hell she had participated in some weird activities, such as pin the fork on the really green melon.

She thanked Kami that no one had been injured. She knew from past experience with Miroku what sake did to her.

'_Kami only knows what would have happened had I partaken any more of the punch, though how Kiba and his sis hadn't smelled it was weird.'_ And somehow Kuro and Akamaru had been given some sake as well, only they passed out soon after partaking it. She had to call Tsume to have them checked out and to get her children early this morning.

Sure she had got drunk, but her powers nullified it in the middle of the night.

So here she was the next morning carrying unconscious old people to their homes while trying to stay out of sight and calling children's parent about their children's lack of inhibitions and drunkedness. They did not feel angry instead were just grateful and embarrassed that it had happened, though for Chōza and Chiharu Akimichi, whose son Choji was half naked covered in food it was truly embarrassing as all they could do was bow low apologizing on behalf of their son's behavior.

Ino was less embarrassing as she had tripped in her drunkenness and had been knocked out on the kitchen floor in the morning. Though why she had two spatulas in her hand was beyond comprehension to her, only hearing the girl whisper one about flipping patties. Her father shook his head mumbling about brain damage as he carried her away.

Even the Uchiha prodigy, Sasuke had an embarrassing moment last night where he sang drunkenly in a high squeaky voice dancing on the coffee table singing _fuwa fuwa time_ which was a popular song by an all girl's singing troupe. He was in her guest bedroom. Naruto was camping out on her couch snuggling a bowl that had obviously at one point had ramen in it.

Though by far the worst was waking up to Kakashi passed out naked in her bed. She had definitely teleported him home before her woke, of course not before she got a look under his mask of course.

_Why were her powers so slow when it came to ridding herself of alcohol?'_

* * *

**-o00o-**

* * *

"What happened," he asked desperately.

"For the fifth time, I'm not telling you," she growled out annoyed.

"Please tell me," he beg.

"Hell no, I don't have to speak to you," she ground out.

"But if we did do something, then a child might be possible," he said.

"Arrrgg we did not do anything! Okay leave me alone," she yelled, though she was blushing as she made a beeline for her door.

Turns out Kakashi had a few inklings as to what happened last night and was now bugging her to know what happen that night, especially since he said his last memory was of them in bed together…..naked.

She made to go in and slam the door but he slipped past her inside, so when she closed the door. He held her in place with both hands on either side of her. Her blush only deepened as she stared at his face. It was then that he knew.

"You know," he said in an ominous voice.

She blinked, "I—I don't kn—know what your talking about," she stuttered, closing her eyes praying he believed her though she looked very guilty.

He moved backwards putting his hands together and a second later was gone in a puff of smoke. Her eyes fluttered open, before she put a hand to her pounding chest. There was no way in hell she would ever tell anyone what she had found out about a certain copy-cat ninja's masked face.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	11. Meeting Gai and Ramen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Kagome had managed to get closer to Sasuke, but it was hard to avoid Naruto as he seemed to be constantly near Sasuke. She had helped him in private with tactics and battle strategies; otherwise she was more of a moral support towards the boy. There was less than two weeks till the Chunin examines. Today she was just strolling around the village since she left Kuro at home to nap, while Nagi was gorging himself on some tasty snacks she had left him.

Kagome decided to forgo wearing her favorite black jacket, instead wore a earthy green kimono that came mid-thigh with knee-high netted stockings and black geta on her feet. She had her hair in a high ponytail with four-leaf clover earring in her ears; she had decided to forego makeup. She had a basket on one arm and a small pouch of money tucked into her black obi.

She backed up when a small whirlwind appeared in front of her, for a moment she was reminded of Kouga when he would arrive with his proclamations of "my woman." Her brows rose at the sight of a shiny bowl hair cut and a green jumpsuit and bright orange shoes. He had a red Hidden leaf forehead protector tied around his waist wearing the standard issue green Jonin jacket; _Might Guy_. She had been warned about him and his pupil Rock Lee, whom she had already met and from what she could see was running up the road after his sensei.

"Gai-sensei," he shouted, his green spandex suit showed way more than he thought and honestly she was thankful that his red hiate shield certain parts of his body.

Kagome was more surprised when Gai took her hand into his, bestowing a chaste kiss upon it.

"So you are the lovely creature that my rival speaks so fondly of. I knew the moment I saw you am I right Kagome-san," he said with a wide smirk, the sun shining off of his bowl haircut. Both her brows rose, before realizing he was speaking about Kakashi and for a second wanted deny her identity, before deciding it wouldn't be a wise thing to do.

"Hai, my name is _Higuirashi, Kagome_, so you're the one Kakashi speaks so fondly of," she said flashing him a smile. She always thought that friendly rivals were good to have between friends.

"Kakashi, well it is because we exude that same liveliness that brings all moving energies together," Gai exclaimed flexing.

"Well that is nice, but I am afraid I must be going, good luck on that moving energies," Kagome said rushing off before she got even more psyched out.

When she was a good distance away she slowed her pace. She waved at a few of the familiar face that she saw. Her ears perked up at the sound of arguing, she turned the corner to see Naruto protecting several children, Sakura right along with him against three Sand ninja, while Sasuke was in the tree near them.

Her geta made echoing against the sidewalk as both sides were completely silent as she came towards them. She smiled waving at the gang.

"Konichiwa Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," she greeted them, completely ignoring the Sand ninja.

"Oh hiyah Kagome-chan," Naruto said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Kagome looked towards the red haired boy her eyes narrowing slightly before relaxing.

_Another jinchuriki, just great._

"Well I have to go, but hopefully I'll see you all at Ichiraku's later, neh," she said.

"Of course," Naruto beamed a big goofy smile at her.

"Okay, bye," she walked off giving them a backwards wave. She could feel their eyes watching her as she turned the next corner, before their eventual bickering started up again.

* * *

**Ichiraku's Ramen Shop**

"Ichiraku-san," Kagome called sitting down in a vacant seat, two ninja who were at the other end looked her over before going back to eating.

"Ah Kagome-chan I have told you time and time again to call me Teuchi," he said will an exaggerated pout.

"Teuchi-kun, can I have some tonkotsu ramen, you know it's my favorite," asked using his first name.

"Coming right up, Ayame one tonkotsu ramen with extra pork," he yelled winking at Kagome.

Kagome smiled. The nine rookie teams would be competing in the Chunin exams, much to the dismay of Iruka-san, though it kind of peeved her that he didn't have enough faith in his pupils to participate and come out victorious.

"Ka-go-me," a familiar voice shouted, she turned surprised to see Naruto running towards her in the distance, Sasuke and Sakura were following behind at a slower pace. It looked like all three had been in a tusse.

She smiled at his goofy smile that seemed to be sewn onto Naruto's face. According to the Hokage, Anko had just returned from her mission, but she would be one of the people helping in this years Chunin exams.

So no matter what came nothing would foul her mood.

* * *

**End of Chappy!**

_Hiate-_ forehead protector

_Konichiwa_- hello

_Tonkotsu ramen_- noodles in a pork broth


	12. Inheritors of the Will of Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Kagome sat in the chair adjacent of Sasuke's hospital bed. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the curse mark. She had already searched his memories and knew that without a doubt Orochimaru would not leave this child alone, he would surely come for him in time, or send his goons after him.

_'And I must willingly give him up,'_ she thought snidely, but knew this was a part of her mission.

Kagome had made sure to stay out of sight when Orochimaru had came and almost destroyed the village with the three giant snakes. Nagi told her later on that they once stood guard over the White Snake Sage when he went to sleep, so she had to be very cautious what she did now.

Kagome had already put into place certain measures within the Sasuke's mind for a later date. Her hands clenched in her lap that she could not protect him and that her dear, sweet Anko had been injured too because of him.

They had met and spoke briefly, Anko didn't blame her, but she said she needed time to adjust to her being here, being alive.

Kagome bit her lip, knowing soon she would have to betray her surrogate daughter. Her head shot up when the door opened Kakashi coming in.

Kakashi surveyed the woman that he had once known as a young child. He had seen her before with the traitorous Snake Sanin and she was nowhere to be found when the attack went off.

He would watch her for now, there was something she was hiding and he would get to the bottom of it.

"Hello Kakashi-kun," Kagome said smiling at him.

She could surmise what he was thinking, but she didn't really have a choice. If the Shikon wanted it done they would take control of her body if necessary and she knew they would be less merciful than she was.

"Hello Kagome-hime," he greeted. "How is he," he asked looking at Sasuke. He watched her eyes take a saddened look, the air around her going down a few degrees.

"The doctors said it was just exhaustion," she told him, gently caressing the boy's limp hand.

"I see, Kagome-hime I don't mean to be rude, but should you do anything that may be seen as traitorous towards this village and I can assure you I will personally deal with you, but that is for another day. The funeral is to be held tomorrow," he said as he walked out the door.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as the door shut behind him. _'Great just what I need a suspicious copycat ninja.'_

Her head shifted towards Sasuke whose eyes fluttered open. He stared at the ceiling before he turned his head looking at her.

"Ka-go-me-sen-sei," his voice croaked out.

Kagome smiled picking a cup of water off of the side table. She helped lift his head to drink it. "How do you feel," she asked sincerely.

"Tired, a funeral, who's," he asked cryptically and worriedly though he tried to hide it. Inside Sasuke wondered if Naruto had died when he had brought them back.

Kagome's eyes lowered , her smile disappearing. "The third Hokage, as well as those who died in the attack," she answered him.

She had forgot that he had passed out after returning to the village with Naruto and Sakura. "It is tomorrow if your strong enough then we can go together," she said.

Sasuke nodded as his eyes closed once more. Kagome moved a few of his hairs out of his face, She leaned forward touching her forehead to his.

"Rest easy, I swear to protect you this time around," she whispered, before she left out of the hospital as well. She decided to head home for now and find her mourning clothes, tomorrow would be a grave day for all of Konohagakure.

She looked into the sky, everything would turn out alright she was sure of it. She remembers hearing him speak about it once when Naruto and them came back from their mission.

"_Kagome you see them down there, remember their faces, because they are the inheritors of the will of fire," Sarutobi said softly smoking his pipe._

_Kagome looked down at the nine rookie teams assembled down below, some bickering and others talking animatedly with one another. "I will Sarutobi." Taking a mental picture of the scene before her._

* * *

**TBC.**

**Hime-**means princess_.When Kagome first came she was introduced as a princess of a foreign country._


	13. Snake Training

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Kagome sat Indian style on the damp floor of the Ryūchi Cave, her hands were pressed together in a form of a prayer. She was in the middle of her senjutsu training after Sasuke and the gang left on a mission in the Land of Snow.

They would be back in two weeks if everything went smoothly, but knowing them something was bound to happen. She sighed inhaling the musky scent of the cave.

"So this is your pupil," Kagome knew the voice well, it was Manda.

Kagome used to hear Orochimaru talk about the ups and downsides to summoning him. According to him Manda was like Pandora's box, sometimes he was okay with summoning him, while other times he was grumpy, wishy-washy demanding many sacrifices for summoning him.

"Yes isn't she just splendid what with all those curves. She was the one who used to be with Oro-sama," Nagi hissed out.

"Really, well girlie what is your name," Manda hissed out giving her a long look that she had once seen Orochimaru gave her when he first met her.

'_He is sizing me up.'_ she thought almost wanting to laugh. Sure Manda was probably one of the largest summons she had seen, but she had seen larger demons in the feudal era.

"My name is Kagome-hime, Manda-dono," Kagome said not bothering turning around.

"Ha ha, at least this one has manners unlike that ingrate, so Ka-go-me, why are you here," Manda asked silkily.

"Training with Nagi-sensei for _revenge_," she answered easily stressing revenge with a hiss.

"Revenge, ha ha, I like that. Well feel free to summon me anytime you want darling, I like feisty women," he said coiling around her. His forked tongue very close to her face, his tongue alone the same size as Nagi when he is full.

Kagome flashed him a bright smile. "I just might do that," she said winking at him, but did not move from her position.

Manda grinned. He knew of the woman, of course he had no plans of telling Orochimaru about her. _He has yet to bring me my one hundred sacrifices._

Kagome sighed, Tsunade as fifth hokage had its upsides and downsides. Sure they got along in the past, but Tsunade also knew about her relationship with Orochimaru.

She knew she would have to leave the village soon, most likely before Sasuke as to not draw attention to herself. She had spent the past week reestablishing connection with certain people all over to prepare for the worst. It was the whole reason she was here. She had to train hard and fast, because if push came to shove fighting off to sanin ninja and Kohanagakure would be a handful.

* * *

_**Elsewhere**_

Sasuke felt the ship rock against the waves. They were traveling en route to the Land of snow. _'Honestly this is pointless. Naruto better not mess this up.'_

'_**If you go to **__him__** you can achieve acquire the power you need to exact your revenge.'**_

Sasuke grunted as that evil whisper in the back of his head voiced its thoughts. It had been like this since he had acquired this curse seal. Some days he felt like giving in to the voice, but then _she_ would come and the dark voice would vanish.

'_Kagome Higuirashi'_

She had been training him in her own way these past couple of months. His mind always seemed much more clearer and pure when she was around.

He had asked Kakashi-sensei for more information about her. The only thing he told him was that she was a princess from a foreign country who once visited Konoha a long time ago.

He tried to look her up in the files at the library, but there wasn't much on her, other than what Kakashi-sensei had told him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but she had good strategies and tactics when it came to face off against an opponent.

His hand clenched as he thought about his brother, _Itachi. _He would kill him and exact revenge for his family. He would take any power or help to achieve his goal of becoming stronger to do it.

He sighed closing his eyes, the shipping lulling him to sleep. _'Lets hope this trip ends soon.'_

* * *

**TBC.**


	14. Goodbye Konoha

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Kagome sat in Sasuke's hospital room for the sixth time since coming to Konohagakure. This time Kagome could barely control her emotions, her hands were shaking slightly. T_he Akatsuki, _or at least two of them had beaten Sasuke up to where he was in critical condition.

Sasuke had been in a coma for nearly a week because of his brother Itachi, as well as Kakashi. She wanted to help the boy from his obvious mental torment, but the Shikon had stilled her hand. Tsunade had fixed him and Kakashi, but Sasuke was quite worn out so the hospital wanted him to rest for a couple more days.

Sighing softly.

Her connections had informed her of Orochimaru's subjects were moving in the shadows. They would be coming for Sasuke sooner than she had expected. She needed to leave as soon as possible.

Kagome rose from the hospital chair, before teleporting herself home. Kuro was lounging in the living room which was bare. She'd already sold most of the furniture back to the stores and the rest she had teleported back to her room in the island country castle.

"Hey honey is it time to go," Kuro asked in the canine tongue.

"Yep, let me go get Nagi, then we'll go see Tsunade," she answered.

"Alright," he said not moving from his spot.

She trekked up the stairs, entering her bare bedroom. Nagi was coiled up in the center, he was taking his usual midday nap. Walking over she bent down picking him up.

Nagi easily shrunk his form coiling around her arm. His body molding into her arm. The only sign that Nagi had been there was the large snake tattoo covering her arm, but her long kimono sleeves covered it.

She gave the room one last look, before closing the door. She headed back downstairs, where Kuro still sat.

"Ready" he asked.

"Yeah, but this time you have to go back," she said.

He grumbled about how unfair that was, especially that some wolf ninkin named Yuna would be quick to tear his ear off when he went back. Kagome extracted her reishi from Kuro watching him disappear in a puff of smoke.

She sighed. She had met Yuna before and boy did she rival Inuyasha attitude wise. She smiled as she fondled the worn-hilt at her side fondly. Bakusaiga, Tensaiga, Hirakotsu, and Miroku's staff were sealed into a choker that she wore around her neck.

She wore her traditional demon slayer garb under her white fighting kimono. She straightened her sleeveless black jacket and made sure her forehead protector was in place. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

She sighed looking over the place she had spent many months in. The memories and bonds she had created in this house. _I'll hold them in my heart forever._ Closing the door locking it. She decided to walk through the remnants damaged Konohagakure towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

She had to wait almost half an hour before a ninja escorted her to Tsunade's office. She looked at all the stacks of paperwork.

"Kagome-hime what can I do for you," Tsunade asked happy to have someone take her away from this boring paperwork.

One neat brow rose at Tsunade's enthusiasm. She had heard about the snail sanin's fear of blood and her heart went out to her. _Losing those you love is never easy...especially when you can't save them._

"It is time for me to leave, my country is worried for my safety. I came to inform you before I departed," she said straight up sitting in the seat across from Tsunade.

"I understand, will you need an escort," Tsunade asked. She could understand Kagome leaving especially with the way things were now.

"No, I have already seen to that. I merely came to inform you of my departure, as well as bestow upon you this little present...just make sure Shizune doesn't find out," she whispered pulling out a jug full of sake.

Tsunade face lit up. Giddy as she took the jug from her hand graciousl. Tsunade had to admit she was wary of Kagome at first, but the princess had a way of worming her way into people's lives and heart even if it was in small ways.

"Thank you, you don't know how rough it is doing this without sake," Tsunade said clutching the jug to her huge bosom.

"No problem, farewell Tsunade," she said rising from the chair, bowing before she left out the door. She walked out of the Hokage tower heading towards the gate.

She wasn't surprised to see Naruto there with tears in his eyes, sniffling. Even Sakura had little tears in the corner of her eyes. Kakashi looked nonchalant, but his gaze reveal he would miss her just a little bit.

Kagome approached them, putting on a cheery facade. "Hello Naruto, come to see me off."

"Ka-ka-kagome why? Can't you stay," he asked sniffling like a toddler whose favorite toy was being taken away.

She shook her head, ruffling his hair softly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, my country heard about what happened and my lord has commanded I return to the island where it's safe," Seeing the disbelief on his face, "Don't worry I'll be fine. But you need to be strong okay. I mean whose going to keep Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun safe. And didn't you say you're going be the next Hokage," trying to get him to see the brighter side of the situation.

He sniffed, wiping his face before flashing her his signature grin. "You're right, but I'll still miss eating Ramen with you," he said.

Kagome smiled hugging him. She looked at Sakura, walking over to the pink haired kunoichi, pulling her into a tight hug. She leaned down whispering words for her ears only. "Take care of Naruto, I know he can be annoying, but he has true heart."

Sakura nodded silently. She had come to respect Kagome-sama for her intelligence and elegance. _Next to Tsunade-sama, I respect Kagome-sama._

Kagome released her. Both kids smiled as a fellow ninja came by to tell them to head towards the hokage's office. They left, leaving her with the silent copy-cat ninja.

She walked with a swagger in her hips towards Kakashi who looked wary. Snickering she decided to have a little fun, faster than he could comprehend she had slipped down his mask planting a soft chaste kiss to his lips. Her hand running down the front of his shirt stopping right at his zipper, before drawing back his mask back in place seconds later.

Kakashi was lost in a vortex of shock as Kagome laughed maniacally, speed walking down the road. She gave a backwards wave towards him. "Take care of those little ones Kakashi-kun," she shouted.

Kakashi could only blush, thankful that his mask cover his face. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. A simple kiss and a light playful touch had left him with the beginnings of a _big_ problem down below.

_'Damn you Kagome!'_

* * *

**End. Review tell me what you think!**


	15. Big Problem

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Kakashi sighed from the confines of his apartment as he stepped under the hot water of his shower. Embracing the heat gratefully letting it beat harshly against his skin as his hand traveling to his annoying problem.

He would never admit it, but he had a sensitive face, or rather lips.

Since he was a young child he hid away his face to keep people from finding out his embarrassing secret. The girl who had found out his sensitive bodily response when he was eleven thankfully was no longer resided in Konoha and had moved far away.

"To think she caught me off guard," he grunted when the water hit his bulging manhood.

Though he had to admit grudgingly that the taste of her sweet lips was heavenly.

'_If only she wasn't so mysterious, or a princess.'_

The ninja life didn't offer for such pleasures unless their partners were ninja themselves. Her light touches hadn't helped.

Along with that mysterious drunken night that seemed only just yesterday.

Any relations with her would never be in such matters he told himself many times when he caught sight of her wearing tight outfits Jiraya had given her. Hell it had been pure torture when Jiraya told him his new book featured Kagome when the went to the spa resort a little while back.

Still he could imagine a life with her as he stroked himself.

_Imagining her soft petite hands were there instead of his._

_Imagine her looking at him with those enchanting and mysterious eyes._

_Her plight body against his. _His jerking became sporadic as he got lost in his imagination.

But every imagination ended with reality.

He groaned, before sighing in relief. He shook his head washing away the evidence of his dirty deeds.

"Damn that sexy princess to hell and back." He muttered.

* * *

**TBC. Review, I wrote this in like five minutes so no flames please.**


	16. Enter Sound 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You most likely will not be awake by the time I leave. Although it happened a while before it would seem word has finally reached my country as well as the lord of the castle about what occurred during the Chunin exams. So for my safety I have been commanded to return home at once, but I can assure you I will visit when I can. I hope that you achieve your dreams and goals in life. Remember you have the power to overcome anything you set your mind to, never allow anyone to stand in the way of your goals. You are an Uchiha, power is within your blood, bringing out that power is the key._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Kagome of the Land of the Coconuts and your loving teacher_

Sasuke clutched the letter to close to his chest.

First Naruto gets all powerful. Then his failing to achieve his revenge against his brother and now Kagome-sensei being called back home. Her letter said she she would try and visit him when she could. But knowing royals were hardly ever permitted such chance he doubted it.

He folded the letter smoothly, placing it in his pocket for safekeeping. Heading towards the roof.

First he would deal with Naruto first, then his traitorous brother. As for Kagome, well there really was nothing he could do, but he was thankful for all of the help Kagome had given him.

* * *

**Later that night**

The moon shined brightly high above in the sky, while down below in a tree a boy with onyx hair sat, lost in thought.

"What do I do?" he asked himself angry with himself; glimpses of his brother flashing in his mind.

Sasuke growled punching the tree beside him. '_When had Naruto surpassed him?'_

He shook his head, '_No way, I'll always be stronger than that dobe. I just need to do what Kagome-sensei said I need get more power.'_

Sasuke looked up just as four figures surrounded him. He glared at all four of them being very cautious.

"Okay, who are you, out with it," he demanded.

A tan man with six arms smirked "Were the sound ninja four, I'm Kidōmaru of the east gate," he said.

The man next to him introduced himself. "And I'm Sakon of the west gate," he said.

A fat man introduced himself next. "I am Jirōbō of the south gate."

A red headed woman was the last to introduce herself, "And I am Tayuya of the north gate."

Before Sasuke could even comprehend they all launched themselves moving faster than his eyes could keep up. He rose hand up to block as the six armed dude launched himself at him. He mentally cursed this was not his day whatsoever.

Why couldn't things be much simpler he thought as he moved to evade another hit from the dude.

**TBC.**


	17. Betraying Konoha

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

Kagome shook her head. She sat still upon the large statue form of the famed 1st hokage head, Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End. She sat indian style with her hands pressed together firmly in the form of a prayer almost. One eye was closed while the other was glowing a luminescent pink as she watched over Sasuke from afar.

She had allowed her power to expand and following Sasuke since he left the village. They wouldn't be able to sense her which was fortunate for her, but she could sense something evil on the wind that wasn't Orochimaru's henchmen coming for Sasuke.

The sound four had already propositioned him to join Orochimaru's side, somehow a part of her thought he might resist but she knew very well what revenge and hate in one's heart could do to a person. She watched as Sakura confronted him on the road leading outside of the village. She felt bad for the girl, but another part could only help but hate the girl's naivety and weak emotions. She was too much like she was when she was younger. _Hopefully the girl will overcome that, the sooner the better._ Nagi's body was coiled around her as they continued to observe the boy leave to meet the sound four.

She scoffed at the sight of them behaving like loyal servants.

"So he's already made his decision," Nagi hissed out.

"It would seem so," Kagome said solemnly.

"You do not sound happy about it," Nagi said observing Kagome's face.

"It is neither here nor there, my mission is to see that he is taken to Orochimaru and to stay by his side," Kagome said. "Nothing more nothing less."

"If you say so," Nagi said his golden snakely eyes filled with curiosity as to his pupil's mission.

She didn't say much about her mission, but he wasn't one to be concerned with it back then. The woman was interesting and provided for him well enough, and she was an adept pupil who learned quickly, though to say her mission didn't pique his interest would be a lie.

Soon the next day came upon them, the fifth hokage now knew about Sasuke's betrayal, meanwhile Sasuke was already out of the knew Naruto would take it hardest especially if he ever found out her involvement in it all. She listened closely as the Sound four explained to Sasuke about how he would have to "die" and be awakened in the second level curse mark.

"They'll be one the move soon, but I surmise things will not go as planned. If it comes to that I must ensure that Sasuke makes it to Orochimaru," Kagome said watching them put Sasuke in a sealing crate after he digested the pills.

Personally she hoped not to go against Naruto or the other village ninjas but she would do what was necessary. The Shikon and the fates were depending on her to do her part.

"It will be interesting to see how far you've come," Nagi hissed out.

"I will do my best not to disappoint should it come down to me having to step in," Kagome said.

"I have no doubts that you won't impress," Nagi said.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru, and Naruto had already set out in persuit of Sasuke. The terrain passing by as they moved quickly through the treetops.

Naruto head was in mental turmoil over his friend's betrayal to the village.

'_How could he leave and turn his back on them' _He thought about Sakura's crying face as they departed the village, his hands clenching as he leaped from another tree. He would bring Sasuke back no matter what and knock some sense into his arrogant ass.

Shikamaru couldn't help but think this was a drab, but was determined to do what was necessary. All he wanted to do after the whole Chunin mess was relax and stare at the clouds.

Kiba was filled with energy ready to pound that arrogant _teme_ if necessary. Akamaru was just happy to be at his master's side.

Negi was focused on the mission at hand. He always disiked the Uchiha and now he had even more reason to dislike him.

Choji's stomach grumbled, he needed some more food.

All were prepared for the worst as they continued in pursuit of the runaway Uchiha boy.

The forest and the mission that lay ahead, was before them one could only pray that they bring Sasuke back to salvation, lest they have to bring him back in a chains, or worse a body bag.

* * *

**TBC. Review!**


	18. The Valley of the End & Orochimaru!

**Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto**

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

**The Valley of the End**

It was much like the battle that once took place so very long ago between a Seju and a Uchiha. Their clashing spirits and the power in the air suffocating. The surrounding area practically bathing in the wild currents of clashing chakra waves, only this time it was an Uzumaki and an Uchiha. The water in the valley of the end sloshed back and forth and circled around them as they traded blow for blow. Both moving with lighting proficiency making hand signs to let loose their unique jutsu's.

One onyx haired boy stood his eyes filled with contempt and arrogance; the other blonde haired boy's eyes were filled with rage and determination. Two souls whose destinies were so closely intertwined but their paths would deviate for a time.

One soul filled with hatred and dark emotions, while the other soul filled with love and bottled up emotions that were hidden deep within, but near the very center was the unmistakable connection both souls had, the legendary red string of friendship, so close to being snapped in two.

The demon within the kind spirited soul surface as the onyx boy stared baffled by the immense chakra.

...

...

Kagome stared unaffected by the scene, her emotions steeled and her presence hidden from all of the senses, as she watched the battle go down. Nagi was sealed into her arm like a tattoo. The torrents of winds from their attacks had even reached her from her position, her hair whipping back and forth in the wind, but her forehead protector kept it out of her face as the battle continued to rage on in the Valley of the End.

She had seen many fights between powerful opponents with enough power to send her to her knees, this was nothing in comparison to that power, but the emotions and that bond so close to being broken was another matter. It was a true defining moment for the two boys friendship coming to an end.

She felt it in the distance though it was definitely Kakashi's aura, though by the time he got here the battle would be over with both wither one down or both going down, who though at this point was yet to be seen.

Nagi was whispering in her mind about the waves of power leaking from both of them of the potential of both boys, wondering who she thought would be the victor in the raging and immense battle.

"No one," she whispered softly.

There truly would never be a victor. This battle was a ultimate test of their friendship that would mark a turn for Sasuke. A battle the would hurt both of them.

Rivalry between friends never had pleasant endings and in the end it was pointless to think so. She had been in this world for over eighty years and she had come to know that in this world rivalry between friends only ever had one outcome and it was never good. Someone always got hurt it was the cycle of life and for the ninja boys below it was certain to keep happening in that manner. She prayed though that maybe salvation could be found even if it was more than likely it wouldn't be achieved no matter how hard she willed it.

Both souls now stood bathed in demon like auras battling out, one with the Chidori the other with Rasengan, both ready to finish it with one final move. Then their powers finally collided what was left was no doubt shocking for sure enough one who may have been watching would have hoped that the good side had triumphed, but it was not to be.

The rain came down hard as Naruto's prone body lay on the floor. Sasuke's forehead protector fell a slash mark through the hidden leaf symbol.

Kagome shook her head as Sasuke collapsed in the forest. She could sense Kakashi coming and knew she couldn't face him and hope to get out unscathed. And reveal her secret to any onlookers.

It was then that she finally noticed a presence she hadn't before, someone was watching and she had an inkling that it has something to do with another sharigan user she once met before.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw the exact spot the feeling was coming from, an earth user by the feel of it, but she would leave it alone for now at least, Sasuke was her only concern now. _Best to get out of her now._

She watched Sasuke leave the Valley of the End heading into the forest and teleported after him leaving no trace of her presence.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Kagome sighed heading towards where she felt Orochimaru's presence. On her back was Sasuke out cold from exhausting all his chakra.

She leaped off another tree keeping a steady pace.

She had been teleporting for two days now and finally found it.

_Orochimaru's new hideout_.

Sure enough when she landed in the clearing there was Kabuto, Orochimaru's servant. She had heard about him more in depth from Anko herself, after the Chunin Exams. Though she had seen him before long ago, but Orochimaru made sure to keep her away from him. She used to think it was because he was over protective, but she now surmises that he probably didn't want anyone to think he possessed a weakness such as herself back then.

Kabuto frowned at the sight of the foreign woman not sure as to who she was, but one thing was evident and that was Sasuke Uchiha on her back.

Kagome smiled, greeting him politely, "Hello Kabuto-san I have heard much about you. I am Kagome, I'm here to deliver a package to Orochimaru-sama," she said.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses curious more than ever. He had felt her presence before, but not sure where though.

"Are you one of his vassals," he said, knowing he had never seen her before, wondering how she knew his name

"Not per say, but we had dealings once before," Kagome answered.

"Fine hand the boy over and your free to go," he said, holding out his hands, but Kagome merely shook her head in the negative.

"No can do, my orders were strictly to give the boy directly to Orochimaru-sama, not you Kabuto-san," Kagome said.

Kabuto's eyes narrowed, but decided to chance it, if necessary he would kill her if she pulled anything.

"Follow me" he said turning his back towards as the ground came up taking them underground.

She followed after him quietly, walking down many similar corridors and hallways till they finally came to a pair of double doors.

When it opened she was greeted with the sight of a man upon a throne covered in bandages. The shock was evident in his eyes, eyes that she knew very well. Kabuto moved off to the side as she came more into the room the doors closing behind her. She walked forward towards the bandage man. She could feel Kabuto on guard. The feeling of wanting to strangle the man and hug him close came to her at once.

"Hello Orochimaru-kun," Kagome said, taking Sasuke off of her back to cradle against her chest in front of her, kneeling in front of him. "Long time no see, ne."

Orochimaur's eyes stared at her, he couldn't for a second believe his eyes, but there before him kneeling with his prize in hand was the woman he once held dear in his own way. He was sure though that he had left her well over fifteen years ago locked up in a cave in the mountains.

"Kagome," he said much like a snake caressing each syllable.

His eyes looked over her she had not changed a bit, though was it like what Tsunade did to herself to make herself appear younger, but she wasn't a ninja. Then again the light in the room caught her forehead protector, but still how did she get out had someone stumbled upon his cave and saved her. The symbol on her forehead protector he had not seen before either.

"I guess it is normal to be at a loss for words Orochimaru, we have not seen each other in well over fifteen years," she said gently laying Sasuke down.

She rose off of her knees, standing as her hand moved slowly towards him, but a kunai in a firm hand stopped her. She followed the hand to Kabuto's face. She wanted to punch him really badly in his mug just because she felt like it. Orochimaru smiled.

"Back away Kabuto," he said aggravated.

Kabuto looked at his master before withdrawing as Kagome moved forward.

Her hand caressed his face softly, that side Kagome had been sure she had locked away surfacing.

"What have you done to your beautiful face, Oro-kun," she said her eyes softening.

Orochimaru leaned into her warm hands, this weakness he had cast away for this precise reason. She touched him deep within, places he had decided long ago to give up on after seeing so much war and havoc wreaked upon the land. She was that light he wanted no other to possess.

Part of Kagome could still sense that man she once saw before he had lost his way, before she realized what she was doing and withdrew. She gathered her bearing moving back over to Sasuke.

Orochimaru realized as well and cooled his emotions.

"What brings you here, Ka-go-me," he said silkily. Kabuto watched silently not sure of what had just took place, but obviously it was something very personal.

"I am here because my mission dictated me to be here," Kagome said easily.

"Your mission," Orochimaru questioned coughing slightly this time.

"My mission was to bring one Sasuke Uchiha to Orochimaru and that I am to stay by his side till his death whenever it may come," Kagome said holding Sasuke close to her.

For a brief moment jealousy shot into Orochimaru's heart, before he banished it away. He observed her some more, before coming to a decision.

"Fine, you may stay here then with the boy, but you will be watched closely," he bit out annoyed she still held the boy to her ample bosom.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"Kabuto escort them to a room," he ordered.

Kabuto bowed before taking them away.

She could hear more coughing coming from Orochimaru as they left the room, with Sasuke in her arms. She held him closer praying that this was the right thing to do and that she had not made a terrible mistake.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Meanwhile**

In a hospital bed in Konohagakure Naruto and the rest of the guys who went in pursuit of Sasuke were recovering.

Sakura was in a state of turmoil, while everyone else had their own mental issues going on.

Tsunade was busy signing papers, while Shizune was in the hospital helping out.

Jiraya was being his perverted self, waiting for Naruto to recover.

The betrayal of Sasuke Uchiha had struck a chord in many people's hearts, especially his friends.

And of course his fan club the wayward teens they were, began to set their hearts of Neji Hyuuga now that Sasuke was to be labeled a traitor officially to the village.

The air in Konohagakure was a quiet and difficult one, at least until Naruto tried to break out of the hospital to eat ramen only to be put back in forcefully by Shizune.

Sakura was left to contemplate leaving the village on her own to bring Sasuke back.

Of course Naruto and Jiraya spoiled that for her. Jiraya had gotten permission from Tsunade to officially leave the village to seek out Sasuke.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	19. Orochimarumy ex-lover

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto Shippuden**

**Summary- **Kagome has managed to escape her prison and now has a mission to complete, where she brings Uchiha, Sasuke to the…dark side? Will she be able to go through with it, what will happen when she meets her love after being imprisoned for over twelve years in solitary confinement by him?

* * *

**Hate to Love**

* * *

_'Pain'_ surrounded his very being. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open revealing his cold, obsidian orbs filled with annoyance. He was greeted with the sight of a brown dingy ceiling. His head felt dizzy and his face felt cold. His body altogether felt really sore. _'_

_What happened?'_

The most recent events came to mind and he felt like smiling before realizing he had collapsed in the forest so where was he. _'Was I captured?'_

His thought process stopped when he heard movement to his right side and turned to see what or who it was. A damp cloth fell off of his forehead in the process as he turned only to be greeted with the surprising sight of Kagome.

She was sitting in a rocking chair, sewing some clothes, looking quite content with life. _Like a housewife waiting for her husband to come home._ It was at that same moment Kagome turned noticing he was awake. She flashed him one of those smiles that always made others want to smile.

"Ka-ka-gome-sensei what are you doing here, where are we," he asked.

He was sure the last thing he remembered was that she had returned to her land and he had betrayed his village and defeated Naruto. Had his fight been a dream. The thought made him slightly angry. But he knew he wasn't in the Konoha Hospital.

Kagome continued to rock in her chair sewing away at a white haori. "You fainted soon after your fight with Naruto. I brought you to Orochimaru's hideout," she said softly, not bothering to look his way but concentrating at the task in her hand.

Sasuke blinked.

_'She brought me to Orochimaru! How?'_

"Why? How? Weren't you supposed to return to your home" he asked trying to sit up, but soon regretted it as his eyesight got dizzier.

Kagome listened to him ask many questions, before sighing setting the cloth in the basket at her feet.

She moved over surprising Sasuke as she picked up the damp cloth, putting it in the bowl of water on the night stand wringing it out befroe palcing it back on Sasuke's forehead. She moved sitting down on the edge of the bed. Her hand suddenly glowed pink as she moved it over his body before the light disappeared.

"You seem to be okay, you should try not to overwork yourself," Kagome said.

"Aswer my question then," he growled out annoyed she had ignored his earlier questions.

"Fine I will tell you what you need to know, but in exchange you do not interrupt, got it," Kagome said.

He nodded. Kagome smiled before helping him to sit up using the pillows as support. He leaned back feeling much better from whatever she had done to him.

"Okay well I guess I should start from the beginning," Kagome said, putting a finger to her lip pondering which beginning she should start at then decided on the easiest one minus a few key details. "Well over fifteen years ago, a ninja saved my life when I had been traveling outside of my country. I fell in love or more like curiosity with the ninja, but he left so quickly I only ever got his name and saw the symbol on his forehead protector, so I used the guise of making relations with Konohana to stay there specifying that he be my bodyguard. That ninja's name was Orochimaru," Kagome said pausing for a second.

Sasuke's eyebrows rose when she said Orochimaru's name, beofe she continued to speak.

"After sometime we became lovers and for a while it was nice, perfect even...till war came to Konohagakure. Orochimaru continued to lose his students during the war. He changed and began experimenting. Wanted to do the unthinkable achieve immortality. When the Third found out, Orochimaru took me to one of his hideouts in the mountains and locked me away. For years I was mentally unstable before I finally came to my senses and by sheer luck the chains that held me had been weakened by water rusting them.

After that everything passed by quickly. I was given a mission by the one I had come to serve whom I cannot reveal. They only told me that I was to return to Konoha and when the time came if he went of his own volition, help the one known as Uchiha Sasuke reach Orochimaru and then I was ordered to serve and stay by your side till death," Kagome said leaving out a lot.

Sasuke could feel like it was only half of the story but hearing that she used to be lovers with Orochimaru made him want to hurl. '_What could she have possibly seen in him?'_ The image of Orochimaru in the forest during the Chunin exams came to mind and he almost shuddered to think she had been with him like that.

"Then this whole time all of this was just a ploy to get me to join Orochimaru," he said hating that he had been tricked, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, in fact I had for a while hoped that you would stay in Konohana, it was only when I realized it was not your fate that I gave up and let things go as they intended to," Kagome said.

Sasuke was quiets for a while.

"I was disappointed that this was the path you chose, but now you must never regret it alright," Kagome said like a mother chatising her child for doing something wrong.

He nodded dumbly, to overwhemed to speak.

Kagome stood up moving back over to the rocking chair, she picked up the cloth she was sewing and got back to work. "It is a lot to take in, so just rest for now. Kabuto will be around later with some food for you," Kagome said rocking back and forth slowly.

Sasuke looked at her before leaning back against the pillow still going over it all in his head, but when his head hit the pillow he was out like a light again.

Kagome looked at the hoari in her hand, _'almost done'_, it would be perfect for when Sasuke hit his growth spurt. She had sewn the Uchiha symbol into the back of it.

She hoped he would like it.

* * *

**TBC. Review!**


End file.
